


Little!Mark

by nat_97liner



Series: GOT7ing [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Burning, Diapers, Flirting, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Middle space, Other, Self-Harm, Sweet, bed wetting, but they are still idols too so, caregiver!jb is the real mvp, changed the rating coz one of the chapters is a lil saucy but not terribly explicit, dd/lb elements, domestic!jb, i absolutley love lil mark oof, i honestly don't know wut else but it's great, i know they don't anymore but it's fanfiction so deal with it, just be mindful!, litte space, little!mark tuan, loving fluffly bf's and JB is sO SOFt for mark, omg it's so cute mark is a total flirt yo, or....middle space?, other got7 members are mentioned but v little~, pull-ups, self-harm mention, sweet sweet fluffy boyfriends, the more i get into the community the more i understand there's levels lol, this universe is like... they're all living together, trans!mark, v gr8 and amazing bf!jb, we don't get enough of him we need more of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_97liner/pseuds/nat_97liner
Summary: Mark gets his period and it sends him into little space. Good thing his hyung is always there to take care of him.





	1. In Which Markie Gets His Period

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First little fic in forever! So excited to give you guy more GOT7 content! I also wanted to try something.... if you're willing. This is an idea i got from the writer SkiesTheKye. They used fan questions in one of their fic and I want to open up that opportunity for you guys too! I'll write or type them down and when I've got writer's block I'll post a work, answering them! Just leave them in the comments below! They can be for me, the writer (please know that i'm trans and prefer male pronouns and the name Nat) or anyone in this GOT7 universe :) Please enjoy, leave comments and kudos! Love you! And more works are on their way!!!

Mark woke up and, it was only slight, but he could feel it. The tensing in his lower abdomen. The slow build of his muscles twisting themselves tightly. He groaned and rolled over. He checked the time on his phone. 6:13 AM. He whined and curled his knees as far up into his chest as he could. He sat there for a moment before attempting the inevitable. He twisted himself out of the hot covers and stood up. Immediately he felt a steady drip begin to flow out of him. 

“Ugh, come on.” Mark felt disgusted. He waddled to the bathroom, legs closed tightly trying to ease the flow. He cleaned himself quickly and hopped in the shower before returning to the room, with a towel around his waist. He located his box of tampons and pads and women’s underwear he kept in a box under his bed so the other guys didn’t find them. He found only one pad was left in his emergency supply. He sighed while slipping his underwear around his waist, doing his best to ignore the feeling of them hugging his hips. He felt ugly, painful, and tight. He held his stomach is his hands. Before he could let his thoughts run rampant he slipped on his largest hoodie and sweatpants and some comfy socks. Everyone else was still asleep and he would feel awful now if he woke anyone up, but he needed JB. He eased his door open and slid through it, shutting it behind him once more. He pulled his hood up and eased his way down the hall to JB’s room. He opened it up and noticed JB sleeping softly. He felt bad knowing that he was just being a nuisance. JB would be mad at him if he woke him up. He should just turn back now. Mark felt tears begin to cloud his vision and sting his eyes. He had to make a decision now. 

“Mark?” His face got red. While Mark was spending his time worrying about what to do, JB had woken up. “What are you doing baby?” Mark was frozen. He didn’t know what to say, yet he willed himself to speak.

“H-hi. I wanted to sleep in here?” JB stared, eyes only half open for a moment, before nodding and patting the bed beside him.

“C’mere.” Mark hung his head and walked over easing his way under the covers next to JB. JB pressed their foreheads together and rubbed Mark’s back. Mark couldn’t hold back a whine as his cramps picked back up.

“What’s wrong baby?” Mark’s lower lip trembled.

“Period.”  _ Oh _ Jaebum thought. Periods were old news. At this point in their relationship, JB had dealt with Mark on his period enough times, he knew what he needed. 

“Do you want Hyung?” Mark didn’t say anything, just nodded and hid his face in JB’s neck. Jaebum chuckled and kissed the top of his head. It was a sort of game they played. JB cared for Mark so much they he took on the role of the oldest and babied him. 

“Hyung’s here. I’m right here baby. Let Hyung go get you some pain meds and then you can sleep a little more okay?” Mark nodded and looked up at JB with a small smile. JB stretched and rolled out of bed to shuffle into the kitchen for a bottle of water and some pills. Mark didn’t make a fuss about the size of the pills like he usually did. Poor kid was so tired. He swallowed them and drank some water down. He licked his lips and eased his head back on to one of JB’s pillows. JB settled in behind him and kissed the back of his neck. 

“My good boy.” They both fell asleep again. It was a couple hours later that they woke up. Jaebum first, then Mark who happily greeted him.

“Morning Hyung~” His voice was grumbly, but he wasn’t hugging his knees to his chest like he usually would be if he had cramps. JB rubbed the boy’s tummy.

“Feelin’ better baby?” JB asked kissing Mark’s forehead. He smiled and hummed. He stretched his arms above him and wiggled his toes. He crossed one of his legs over JB’s thighs and straddled him, burying his face into his neck.

“Jaebum Hyung makes me feel better.” JB smirked at that. All he wanted to do was keep kissing Mark and rubbing his back and tummy, but he knew he couldn’t do that all day. 

“That’s good baby. That’s what I’m here for. What do you want for breakfast?” Mark perked up. He was having some serious cravings. 

“C-can? Chocolate?” JB laughed at Mark’s eager reply.

“No baby, not for breakfast.” Mark frowned. 

“But I want something sweet like..waffles nd chocolate nd marshmallows nd ice cream...” Mark hummed to himself and nestles his face in JB’s neck so he could kiss it.

“Hyung can manage some waffles, but the chocolate and ice cream will have to wait until later honey. Do you need some pads and tampons?” Mark blushed, but nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, well how about you let Hyung get up and go out for a little shopping trip, then I’ll bring you back all kinds of goodies and make you breakfast. Does that sound good?” Mark smiled and hummed.

“Yes hyung!” JB smiled and kissed Mark on the lips. 

“Good boy. You wait here and I’ll go get some stuff from the corner store okay?” Mark gave a cute little smile, knowing that JB would be back soon enough. He let JB up and nestled into his pillow closing his eyes for a little more rest. JB threw on some jeans and a hoodie and snuck out the front door.

When he returned, Mark was fast still fast asleep. He decided not to disturb him instead just setting down the pads and tampons quickly on his bathroom sink and easing his door closed behind him in order to make Mark his waffles. He smiled when he saw Youngjae in the kitchen making coffee. 

“Hey Hyung. Where’s Mark? He wasn’t in his room.” JB panicked slightly, but remember it wasn’t all that weird for one member to climb into bed with another. 

“Ah, in my room, asleep. He wanted some waffles, but I’ll make enough for you guys if you want.” 

“Oh okay. That’s alright. I’m gonna have some coffee and go with the guys for breakfast and shopping. You and Mark wanna come?” JB’s ears perked up.  _ The group? Out of the house for the day? Yes.  _ He smiled at Youngjae and ruffled his hair. Nah you guys go have fun. JB happily settled his groceries on the counter and started to put them away. He started on the waffles. Youngjae sipped his coffee and shuffled over to the couch. 

“Suit yourself.” JB smiled to himself, so happy he could spend the day babying Mark alone. He finally mixed the batter and poured it into the waffle iron, closing it tight. The other members started getting up and moving around. JB heard Jinyoung yelling at Jackson for stealing his place in the bathroom in the hallway. 

“Ah Jackson come on man! JB can I use your bathroom?” JB’s face was red.  _ Mark’s pads and tampons are right there on the bathroom sink.  _ He cursed himself for not hiding them under dirty laundry or in another inconspicuous spot. 

“Uh, n-no. Mark’s sleeping in there.” Jinyoung shrugged, not understanding. 

“So? I’ll be quite I just have to pee.” Jaebum tried to think of something quickly. He panicked and said,

“The toilets clogged.” Jinyoung scoffed. 

“Ah Hyung! You’re so stingy. Fine I’ll just wait.” He crossed his arms and walked to the living where where BamBam and Yugyeom sat with Youngjae sipping on their coffee. JB relaxed a little and finished his waffles off and plating them with some of little Mark’s favorite fruit: strawberries. He located the whipped cream and maple syrup in the fridge and carefully decorated the waffles with the condiments. When he was finished, it looked more like a dessert than a breakfast dish, but Mark loved waffles. They reminded him of the food back in America. He smiled to himself and carefully carried the plate to his room, to Mark. 

“We’re leaving Hyung, once Jackson finally gets out of the shower.” JB carefully balanced the plate in his hands and shouted down the hall.

“Okay! See you when you guys get back.” He reached his room and eased the door open and only felt safe in the knowledge that the other boys were closed out when he felt the lock click closed. He sighed in relief, but when he looked at his bed he noticed Mark sitting up and sobbing quietly. 

“H-hyung~” He whined. JB rushed to Mark’s side and placed the plate on the table beside the bed. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Now Mark was beginning to sob. JB was afraid the others would here. 

“Hyung!” He wailed loudly. It didn’t take him long to figure out what the problem was. JB noticed the blood that had seeped into his sheets and how Mark’s sweatpants were wet and bloody. Mark sobbed harder.

“Hyung mad at me!” JB shushed him and held his face against his neck.

“Shhh baby no I’m not mad. You had an accident baby that’s okay. Hyung can clean up, but you know what baby? I need you to be a big boy and stop crying okay? The other members are still here and they might hear you calling me ‘hyung’.” Mark sniffled and sobbed some more.

“Hyung~ F-feel icky~ I’m bad boy!” Mark whined harder. His face was red and tears were all over his face. JB sighed, but he had to get control of this situation one way or another. If simply telling him wouldn’t do, he’d have to bribe him.

“No no no. Baby you’re a good boy it was an accident. Hey! Look what I brought you!” He pointed over to the waffles on the table. Mark’s eyes light up and his sobs calmed down. JB smiled wide.

“See? They look yummy right?” Mark looked at him unsure, but nodded. 

“C-can… M-may I please h-have them?” JB nodded, finding it precious how, despite being covered in his own blood and urine, Mark used his manners.

“They’re for you baby, but before you can eat them, we gotta clean you up okay? Let Hyung start a bath for you.” Mark sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. JB stood and and grabbed Mark’s hands. Mark was up on his feet, but they were wet on the carpet. He lifted his toes while JB took off his hoodie. 

“I p-peed hyung. M’sorry.” Mark’s chin wobbled. When Mark was little, he occasionally had accidents, a habit left over from his childhood, but JB didn’t mind it. He cared for Mark and wanted him to know that it wasn’t his fault.

“I know baby. It’s okay.”

“And I got b-blood on everything. I f-feel gross.” JB carefully took off Mark’s sweats and underwear. 

“Lift you legs honey,” Mark used JB’s shoulders and steadied himself while he lifted his legs up so he could remove his soiled clothes. “I know you feel icky honey, but that’s okay Hyung can fix that. And I’m not mad at you baby. You know that.” Expect Mark didn’t. Not really. No matter how many times JB said it, it was never enough for Mark who relied on constant reassurance. 

“N-not mad Hyung?” JB shook his head and lead Mark by the hand to the tub. He started the water and grabbed a few towels and placed them beside the tub. 

“No baby,” He helped Mark into the filling tub. “You could pee in my bed like, fifty times a night and I’d still love you. You’re my little bro, I gotta take care of you.” He ruffled Mark’s hair and smiled. Mark hugged his knees to his chest while the bath filled up.

“That’d be r-really icky though Hyung!” JB chuckled, appreciating the visual the little had supplied him with. He ruffled Mark’s hair. “Mmmm I can have waffles now? And bubbles?” JB stood up from the side of the tub.

“Yes baby.” JB fished out a bottle of purple bubble bath that Mark loved but could never pronounce, now matter how cute his attempts were.

“Purpur bubble blath!” He smiled and blinked hard. Excited to see the iridescent bubbles start to form under the rushing water. JB’s heart swelled.  

“That’s right baby. Is the water too hot?” Mark shook his head excitedly. 

“Nu huh. F-feels nice Hyung thank you!” Once JB poured the bubble bath, he placed it back under the counter and let Mark have his fun with the mountains of foaming suds. He let the water run while he stripped his bed.  _ Needed to clean the sheets anyway,  _ was the excuse he used. He heard footsteps outside his door. It was Yugyeom who called out to him.

“Hyung! We’re leaving we’ll be back in a few hours.” JB nodded although no one was there to acknowledge it. 

“Alright see you!” He shouted back, gathering the soiled sheets and Mark’s clothes so you could hand wash them with cold water before putting them in the washing machine. He noticed the bath water was getting high enough for Mark to sink beneath and the suds supplied Mark with a very convincing foamy mustache. Jaebum halted the flow of water. 

“E-everyone left hyung?” JB hummed. He supposed Mark had heard Yugyeom’s shouting. 

“I can spend the day taking care of my baby.” He said while scrubbing the sheets with a toothbrush he used specifically for cleaning. Mark shrugged his shoulders almost up to his ears in excitement.

“H-hyung is good at that!” He lifted his foot up from under the water and listened to how the water trickled back into the tub from off his toes. He laughed to himself. “I sh-should start calling JB hyung Eomma!” He giggled loudly making JB smile brightly. Mark noticed JB’s smile in the mirror’s reflection. He was happy to make his hyung laugh. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute little boy. I’d probably let you get away with that.” Mark smiled and watched JB as he cleaned his clothes. He got a little embarrassed when JB started cleaning his underwear and rested his chin on the side of the bath. Despite the use of a pad, blood still managed to make Mark’s underwear messy and then everything else along with it. Mark’s ears got pink.

“Isn’t Hyung grossed out?” JB had really focused in on cleaning and it took him a second to respond.

“Hmm? Grossed out about what baby?”

“That,” he pointed to his wet and bloody underwear that had been soaking in cold water. “I don’t even like wearing them.” JB shrugged.

“Why would I be baby? It was just an accident.” He wrang out the clothes and checked to make sure he had gotten as much out as he could before noticing a spot he missed and scrubbing again. 

“I….. but it’s weird th-that I have a thingy and not… a …. _ thingy _ . Shouldn’t I be wearing boy underwear? Jaebum Hyung has a thingy too.” JB’s neck grew hot. He coughed trying to avoid the awkward conversation. He settled the tooth brush and underwear into the sink.

“Uhm, well baby,” He turned to Mark in the tub and folded his arms, trying to find his confidence to talk about this, but was failing miserably. Mark just looked at him curiously, not really understanding why JB was so uncomfortable. Sure they had sex while Mark was little, but it was the mechanics of it that Mark wasn’t really aware of in his headspace. He knew that he loved JB and that sometimes he was allowed to play with his thingy, and that it made him and his Hyung feel good when they played together. He just didn’t get why his thing was different from JB’s. 

“Well uhm, so you were born with a uh…..” Mark blinked hard and rubbed his nose. He helped Jaebum finish his sentence.

“A thingy.” JB huffed a laugh.  _ If only it were that simple. _

“That’s right. And I was born with a different...thingy,” he choked out. “But that doesn’t  mean you’re any less of a boy. It just means you’re a special boy.” Mark smiled when JB smiled. JB thought at this point he was beginning to sweat. 

“Are th-there more boys like me?” JB nodded and unfolded his arms, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

“Of course. And they’re special too. But my boy is really special because he’s mine.” He walked to the tub and kissed Mark’s forehead. Hoping the conversation had ended, he gathered the wet pile of laundry in his hands. Over his shoulder JB heard Mard add, 

“I like my thingy! I just don’t like wearing girl underwear.” Mark frowned.  _ I like your thingy too _ . JB wanted to say, but given the seriousness of Mark’s tone, it didn’t seem appropriate. JB smiled at him.

“Th-that’s good baby. I know you don’t like girl undies, but there aren’t many options for you while you’re on your period.” Mark huffed.

“I know.” He lamented. JB swallowed hard.

“I have to put these in the laundry baby, you wait right here.” He rushed out in the hall before Mark could get another word in about his “thingy”. 

When JB came back he noticed Mark had made a crown of bubbles on his head. He concentrated on standing it up tall, looking up to try and see how big he could make it. JB leaned his hands on the edge of the tub and blew the bubbles away.

“Hyung~!” Mark whined. JB laughed.

“How about those waffles now Markie?” Mark completely forgot about the bubble crown and started to clamber out of the tub.

“Waffles!” JB laughed and pushed Mark down again into the tub.

“Not so fast kiddo. You still gotta scrub. I’ll cut them up and feed them to you in the tub.” Mark smiled and was too excited to speak. He just blinked at JB who winked and exited the room to retrieve the waffles. Thankfully they were still warm, but the syrup had soaked into the waffles making them sticky and soft. Mark saw the waffles and made grabby hands.

“Let hyung cut them up first.” Mark waited anxiously and licked his lips while JB used a knife and fork to cut the waffles into bite sized bits. He stabbed one with a fork.

“Baby open!” JB said excitedly, mimicking Mark by opening his mouth as well. Mark titled his head toward the fork and closed his lips around it. He pulled off the fork and began chewy. His eyes turned into crescent moons as he chewed the sweet treat. 

“S’good Hyung! You try!” Mark carefully took the fork from him and tried his hardest to stab the waffle on the fork. He finally managed and carefully lifted the fork to JB’s lips. JB took it and was impressed by how fluffy he had made the waffles. 

“They are good baby,” Before Mark could feed another forkful to JB, he stole a kiss from him. “But my boy is much sweeter and tastier.” Mark’s eyes got wide and he blushed.

“Hyung~” He whined. “Don’t be s-so embarassing!” He closed his thighs together tightly.

“Ahhh I thought you liked my kisses!” JB stole the fork from Mark and fed him more waffles, this time with a piece of strawberry. Mark giggled and said through a mouthful.

“I do!” He knocked his knees together while JB finished feeding him forkfuls of gooey waffle. JB replaced some of the cold water from the tub with hot water.

“Ready to scrub baby?” JB got his loufa from the shower and coated it in shower gel. 

“S-smells like vanilla hmmm.” Mark gave a smile as JB started rubbing his back with the loufa. JB smiled and continued to scrub the boy, making sure to get his legs and feet.

“Ahh my boy smells so good! I’ll have to eat you!” JB made chomping noises with his teeth. 

“No Hyung!” Mark giggled and pretended to push him away. After a few more moments of play and scrubbing, JB deemed Mark clean. 

“Ready to get out honey? Are your undies in the same place as last time?” Mark nodded and responded,

“U-under my bed in the box!” JB winked in response and received clean underwear for Mark. Mark stood from the tub and let the water drain around him. JB sat Mark’s clean underwear and a pad for him on the sink. He unfolded a towel and held it against his chest.

“Baby, do you need Hyung’s help getting dry?” Mark liked to try being as independent as possible when he was little, but there was still some things he needed help with especially eating and bath time. However, he wanted to try doing this on his own. He blinked hard.

“I think I c-can do it hyung, b-but can you help me get dressed?” JB smiled.   
“Of course. I’ll go put sheets on the bed and pick an outfit for you. Wanna wear Hyung’s big hoodie and some of his sweats?” Mark smiled big.

“Y-yeah!” JB chuckled and gave Mark the towel.

“Alright baby, you get dry and be careful. Try not to get the floor wet so you don’t slip.” Mark nodded, but JB still felt nervous about leaving Mark alone in his bathroom so he kept the door cracked. While Mark dried himself, JB pulled the soggy laundry from the washer to the dryer and picked up a pair of fresh sheets that the group kept in their linen closet. He figured he should toss his comforter in the washer too. When we was finished, he arrived back in his room just in time to see Mark come out of the joined bathroom, hair still very wet, but at least he dried the rest of his body off enough. He had changed into the clean underwear JB had laid out for him.

“Baby you’re hair is still soaked! And did you remember to put your pad on?” JB didn’t mean it in a condescending way, but if Mark wanted to be a big boy he needed to remember these things. He blushed deeply, while JB took the towel from around Mark’s neck and used it to dry his hair more. 

“Yes! You’re t-turning into a eomma!” He stuttered out. He folded his arms over his crotch trying to cover himself while JB inspected him. He stopped short and pulled the towel away from Mark’s hair.

“Ahh you’re right baby. I’m sorry. Wanna get some comfy clothes on?” Mark frowned slightly, but nodded. JB smiled and kissed Mark on his cheek. The boy whined as if he was protesting but didn’t shy away when JB drew him in for a hug. He then took the boy’s hand and guided him over to the bed. He signaled for Mark to lift his arms, he pulled his largest hoodie over the boy’s head and adjust the sleeves which hung over Mark’s hands. Mark giggled and pulled at the collar of the hoodie.

“Hyung look! You can see my neck in this. It’s too big!” Indeed JB could see Mark’s soft neck and collarbones. He hummed. 

“I see.” He grabbed Mark’s waist and leaned in to kiss Mark’s neck, a ticklish spot for him.

“Hyung! T-tickle!” JB laughed while he tickled the boys neck and sides. Mark’s giggles were angelic. 

“Huh? You’re just so yummy,” Mark fell back on the bed and continued to be tickled by JB. “I’ll have to eat you for dinner!” 

“N-no Hyung!” Mark tried to put his arms up but JB pinned them above his head with one hand. JB continued to tickle him while the boy wriggled and tried to close his legs. He giggled when JB put his other hand between them. JB’s hand slid down toward Mark’s underwear.

“Hyung!” JB smiled at Mark’s wide eyes and leaned down to kiss. Mark got excited and messily forced his tongue inside JB’s mouth. JB laughed. Everytime little Mark tried anything sexual, it didn’t necessarily end bad, but he got over excited and eager. He usually needed JB to teach him how to do big boy things like kissing. His naivety drove JB crazy, but Mark didn’t get to make the decisions when he was little. 

“H-hyung… tastes good.” Mark licked his lips and tried to lift his hips so that JB’s hand could slide down further toward his crotch. But JB wanted to tease.

“Nu-uh. Not today baby.” Mark’s eyes were wide and he frowned. 

“W-what? Why!” JB got up and unfolded a pair of sweats for Mark. 

“Because I like teasing you and telling you no.” He smirked. Mark whined and rolled onto his belly.

“Hyung is mean!” JB threw his head back and laughed.

“I know. But you still love me right?” JB walked over and offered the sweats to Mark. Mark grumbled and rolled over so that JB could put them on. 

“Y-yea I love hyung,” Mark started and then he mumbled something under his breath. “I’d love him more if he fucked me though...” JB’s face got red, his eyes stern.  

“I’m sorry do you want to repeat that for me?” Mark blushed, but didn’t back down from JB’s request 

“I said fuck! Are you deaf hyung!?” JB straightened his back and crossed his arms.

“Excuse me?” Mark furrowed his brow and was about to say it again, but JB lifted one finger into the air.

“Ah! Nope, don’t say it. Where did you learn that word?” Mark had tears in his eyes now. 

“You!” He trembled. He was only acting like this because JB had teased him. Now he wished he hadn’t.

“Go to your room.” Mark stood up from the bed and almost touched noses with JB.

“Fine!” He stormed out of the room and slammed his door behind him. JB shook his head and sighed. While Mark threw his tantrum, JB figured he could get his chores done. He had forgotten about his comforter in the washer and decided to finish up his laundry now. Mark could play this game for as long as he wanted. He went into the kitchen to fix himself some tea and a small plate of vegetables for Mark to eat once he calmed down. As he was cutting a cucumber, he got a text from Yugyeom.

_ Change of plans, going to see a movie. We’ll be out a couple more hours. Sure you guys don’t want to come?  _ More time for Mark to collect himself and actually talk to JB instead of acting like a little brat. He sighed and responded.

_ We’re good. Thanks Yugyeom, but we have chores to get done anyway. Have fun!  _ He tucked his phone into his back pocket and poured two cups of lemon tea. He put honey in Mark’s. He carried the cups and veggies to the room on a serving tray and sat it in the middle of his bed. He fluffed his pillows and took a breath. He gathered the rest of his laundry that had collected and threw it into a basket, anything clean he folded and tucked away.

“I’ll do the rest eventually,” He said aloud to himself.

He was passing the time, only guessing when Mark would be ready to talk to him, but he could be waiting all night if he did that. Once he finished, he checked the tea to see if it was still hot and then made his way to Mark’s bedroom door. 

“Baby? Are you ready to talk?” He leaned his head on the door frame and waited for a response. There was a quite sniffle, but Mark didn’t say anything. JB sighed. Thinking of what to say next.

“Hyung isn’t mad at you honey. We just need to talk about what you said.” He heard shuffling behind the door and saw the shadow of Mark’s feet under it. Slowly it opened.

Mark peaked his head out sheepishly. His eyes were tinged pink and his cheeks and nose were too. His eyelashes were wet. 

“Hyung not mad?” JB gave a sad smile. 

“No baby. Hyung isn’t mad, he’s just a little upset at how you talked to him earlier,” Mark hung his head, hiding his face from JB. “Come here baby. I have some tea and snacks in the room. If you’re willing to talk to Hyung like a big boy, I won’t give you a punishment.” Mark looked up confused. JB held out his hand and led Mark down the hall. JB sat Mark down on the side of the bed and seated himself next to the gloomy boy.

“Do you know why I sent you to your room?” Mark brought his knees to his chest and fiddled with some fuzz on his socks. He shrugged. JB sighed. Mark didn’t usually act bratty when he was little so when he didn’t hear a response from the boy, it frustrated him. He tried again.

“Mark. Please look at me when I talk to you.” JB lifted Mark’s chin. Their eyes met, but only for a little bit before Mark looked down again.

“I… was- I got p-put in my room because I said a ba-bad word and ha-got an attitude w-with Jaebum Hyung.” JB nodded at Mark’s admittance.

“And what do you say when you do something bad or hurt someone’s feelings?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry Jaebum Hyung.” Mark bumped his head onto JB’s shoulder and JB patted his hair. 

“It’s okay baby. Hyung’s sorry too. For teasing you and making you upset.” Mark shrugged and smiled a little.

“It’s okay H-hyung. You wa-were only trying to play. I l-love you.” JB giggled and kissed Mark’s hair. 

“I love you too baby. Wanna have some tea and a snack?” Mark smiled and finally reached out to grab the mug of tea he’d been sneaking looks at ever since he got into the room. Mark grabbed it and blew on it. Before taking a sip he asked,

“Hyung it has h-honey?” JB hummed.

“Of course baby. Be careful Markie, don’t burn yourself.” Mark was extra careful and didn't’ burn himself one bit. He grabbed the plate of veggies and bit into a cucumber slice.

“Thank you Hyung. I f-feel better now.” Mark giggled. JB’s heart was warm.

“That’s good baby. Since you were a big boy and apologized Hyung won’t punish you okay? Wanna watch a movie before the boys get back?” Mark’s eyes lit up.

“Yea! A d-disney one! Mulan or Bea-Beauty and the Beast!” JB smiled at his boy and kissed his lips.

“Anything you want baby.” 

  
  



	2. In Which Mark is a Big Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's accidents start getting closer together and JB only sees one solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So yes Mark in diapers? I dunno...I've been reading a lot of little space fics and uhhh I mean.... it's kinda so sweet alright! JB's just trying to be a good caregiver and bf alright LET ME LIVE GOSH. If you still have questions for me or the got7 characters in this universe feel free to leave them in the comments below and i'll eventually post the answers and stuff... maybe do it periodically if I get enough idk

Mark groaned as he woke up. His head felt light and fuzzy. He was warm and cozy. And wet? He opened his eyes and whimpered. Youngjae stirred in the bed opposite his. He was gonna have to wait in bed for Jaebum until Youngjae left the room.

“Morning hyung.” Youngjae called out in a groggy tone. Mark had to concentrate hard so he didn’t stutter over the ‘m’ in morning.

“Mmmorning Youngjae.” He said quietly. He shuffled around trying to find his phone on the bed. Eventually he landed on it underneath his pillow.

“I’m gonna go shower. I don’t think anyone is up yet.” Youngjae laughed a little and eased out of bed.

“Okay Youngjae.” Mark said, trying to sound big. His voice was always a little higher in little space. While Youngjae left the room, Mark tried to text Jaebum quickly.

_ i had a accident hyung. :( i need help. _

It was a few moments before JB responded.

_ again baby? Thats the second time this week. Is Youngjae gone? _

_ went to shower hyung. _

_ I’ll be right there with clean sheets.  _

Mark felt better knowing that JB was on his way, but he was mad at himself for not listening to his Hyung whenever he asked if he needed to go the bathroom. Soon his door opened. It was JB with clean sheets in hand. His hair was ruffled from sleep.

“Baby you really gotta start going potty before you go to sleep. Take your clothes off baby. You can take a shower in my bathroom.” Mark stepped out of bed and started stripping.

“I know Hyung. I don’t mean to! I j-just forget…” JB sighed, taking off the sheets.

“Baby you have to at least try to go okay?” Mark sniffled and stretched.   
“Okay Hyung.” JB gathered the dirty clothes and smiled at Mark finally giving him a good morning kiss.

“Morning baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Mark smiled. He was glad JB wasn’t mad at him.

“Okay!” He bounded on his feet and quickly ran to JB’s room naked, giggling all the way. JB shook his head and put the clothes in the washer.   
“Was that Mark giggling? It sounded like a little kid.” Jackson mumbled yawning as he passed JB on his way into the kitchen. JB’s face drained. 

“Uh yeah. He had to shower. Maybe he’s just feeling happy.” JB gave a nervous laugh. 

Jackson hummed starting to make coffee. He ignored JB’s odd behavior, writing it off as just sleepiness.

“Want something to eat? Ramen, rice, eggs?” JB figured he’d start tidying the living room while he answered.

“Uh yeah that’s fine. Just whatever you make, make enough for everyone.” Jackson hummed. The clang of pans could be heard in the kitchen. The dorm started waking up, Jinyoung helped Jackson in the kitchen. While Youngjae went back into his room to do his makeup. He barely noticed the missing sheets. Yugyeom stumbled into the living room where JB was sweeping.

“Ah Hyung you’re the best.” He mumbling settling down exactly where JB was cleaning. He chuckled.

“Thanks kid. Where’s BamBam?” He asked, now starting to clear the clutter from the dining room table. 

“Ah he told me he wanted to sleep in. Is there any coffee?” Jinyoung brought out a cup for himself and Yugyeom.

“Iced americano.” He sang, settling the glass on their coffee table.

“Thanks.” He sipped from it. Just then, Mark yelled out from JB’s room.

“Hyu- I m-mean Jaebum-ah.” Mark giggled before continuing. JB’s neck was hot. Everyone could hear Mark. “Could you get some c-clothes for me?” He wasn’t trying to stutter, he couldn’t help it! JB threw the old mail that had collected away and jogged to Mark’s room. Youngjae was just picking out an outfit. He was in his boxers.

“Ah! Hyung really? Knocking is still a thing you know?” JB ignored him.

“Sorry, Mark needed some clothes.” 

“Oh that’s who that was? He sounded weird. I’ve never heard him stutter.” JB’s stood still for a second, thinking of what to say. 

“Ah must not be feeling well,” He changed the subject. “Jinyoung and Jackson are making breakfast. Better hurry.” He collected an outfit for Mark. Jeans and a baggy button down that Mark could tuck loosley. JB jogged to his room and opened the door. 

“Baby here’s some clothes. You gotta be careful with what you say! Remember the others don’t know you’re little?” Mark picked up the shirt and struggled with the buttons.

“Oh, right. Hyung can you ha-help me with the buttons?” JB took the shirt and unbuttoned them for Mark. Mark smiled proudly.

“They said you sounded weird because you were little. You gotta try and be a big boy today.” Mark frowned, trying to button the shirt up again.

“Don’t w-wanna be big boy. Wanna be Hyung’s baby b-brother...” JB sighed, helping him button up.

“I know baby, but everyone is a little curious, and you also keep having accidents,” JB chewed on the inside of his check before adding, “Maybe you should try diapers.” Mark’s face got red.

“Don’t n-need diapers!” JB sighed and worked on unbuttoning Mark’s jeans and pulling them up his legs. Mark held on to his shoulders for support. 

“Well we need to think of something.” Mark finished getting dressed and, for the most part, the day went on normally. However, JB was stuck dealing with the issue of Mark’s wetting and him being unable to hide his little space easily. Neither had really been a problem, just only recently. The potty problem especially.

It hadn’t ever really been a problem until Mark started holding in his pee. It was almost like a  challenge to him. At least that’s what JB thought. Mark just wanted to see how long he could do it until it started hurting. He mostly thought that big boy’s didn’t need to use the bathroom so much. He didn’t know why this silly rule came to be, but it was beginning to worry JB. 

After they had eaten breakfast and settled back into their rooms thinking of plans for the day, JB sat down with Mark. The boy was watching something from the cartoon network on JB’s bed. JB closed the door and locked it, but Mark paid no mind. 

“Baby you shouldn’t hold in your pee. You can get infections.” JB warned him. The boy looked over for a quick second before turning back to the tv. 

“In-fec-fections?” Mark asked curiously, looking at the bright colors on the screen. JB paused the show. Mark whined, but stopped when JB placed a hand on his thigh. 

“Yes baby. Infections that make it hurt when you go pee. Does it hurt when you go now is that why you don’t do it a lot?” JB questioned. 

“N-no. I’m just lazy Hyung. Don’t wanna get up or don’t wanna bother hyung so I hold it.”

“And then you have accidents baby. You don’t need Hyung to go potty right? You’re a big boy.” Mark shrugged. 

“No I don’t need Hyung for the p-potty. I just don’t wanna.” JB sighed and pressed play so Mark could finish his cartoons. He flopped back on his mattress, already exhausted. 

When night came, JB asked Mark if he needed to go. You can guess what he said.

“I’m okay Hyung! Went potty, like an hour ago! I th-think I’ll be okay.” He gave JB a sleepy smile. He insisted that tonight, he was to sleep with JB. Of course JB allowed this, but he had already grabbed sheets from the linen closet and put them beside his bed just in case. 

Sometime in the middle of the night JB woke up, not really sure why. Then he felt it. It was warm and wet.

“Shit,” he breathed. Mark was still asleep, but mumbling in his dream state. He would probably wake up and realise what he did. JB eased his way out of the wet mess and stood. His shorts and the bottom of his shirt were wet. 

“How does that even happen?” He asked himself, taking off his shirt. Mark stirred and saw JB in the dim lighting that slipped past his curtain. 

“Jaebum?” He asked watching his boyfriend strip. 

“You had an accident in your sleep. We gotta shower.”  _ Oh.  _ Mark thought. He only had to wiggle slightly to feel the now cooling wetness of the mess he made. His ears got red and he was glad the lights were out otherwise JB would see the sincere guilt on his face.

“I’m sorry Jae. I can’t help it.” JB sighed. More aggravated that he wasn’t sleeping than at the fact his boyfriend pissed the bed.

“It’s okay. I asked you if you needed to go last night before we slept and you said no. Little you is a tough fucking nut to crack.” Mark laughed and stood up following suit and removing his clothes like JB. They each started stripping the bed. JB was glad he brought in extra sheets, so he didn’t have to sneak around the dorm at night. 

“Maybe you should talk to him about diapers.” JB cocked his head. He had thought about it himself several times, and brought it up only once. Little Mark hated it, but if JB was being honest, the idea of Mark wearing diapers was….precious. He tried not to think about it too much and responded. 

“That’s….not a bad idea. But I already brought it up. He had a tough time with it.” Mark giggled. 

“Of course he did, but you’ll be patient with him won’t you? Sometimes you just gotta push me a little. Get me to see the benefit of it.” JB hummed.

“We’ll see.” Mark finally turned on the lamp beside the bed. He stood looking at his naked boyfriend, soiled sheets in hand. He laughed at the state they were in, naked, holding soiled clothes. 

“We might as well have had sex.” JB shook his head as he turned the light in his bathroom on.

"Just hop in the damn shower with me. We’ll get the sheets tomorrow."

It was a short while before they woke up again. Despite getting up in the middle of the night, Mark had more energy than before. JB groaned when Mark climbed on top of him as soon as the light started pouring through his curtains.

“H-hyung. Wanna go tuggaliver?” JB furrowed his brow and opened one eyes.

“Baby slow down what did you say?” Mark took a breath.

“Hyung. I w-ant to go to the r-river!” JB grabbed his hips so that the boy would stop hopping around excitedly. 

“Okay baby we’ll take a walk to the river, but let’s have breakfast first. See what the other guys are up to.” Mark smiled excitedly and tried bouncing on JB some more. 

“Don’t do that baby. Come on let Hyung up.” Mark rolled of JB and bounced into the bathroom to check his outfit in the mirror. He was wearing a blue baseball capped and a blue striped shirt with overalls. On his feet he wore matching blue vans. JB rubbed his eyes and sat up, admiring his cute boy.

“Got dressed already baby? All by yourself?” Mark nodded excitedly, popping out of the bathroom. JB got up and stretched. He wrapped Mark in a hug and kissed his forehead.

“Good boy. Why don’t you go sit on Hyung’s bed while he gets ready.” Mark giggled and kissed JB excitedly. 

“I’ll color a picture for Hy-hyung!” He adjusted his baseball call so that it was fitted perfectly on his head. 

“I’d love that baby.” He patted Mark’s butt and started his day in the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth he thought he’d try talking about diapers again.

“Baby? You know how you’ve been having accidents?” Mark swung his feet while he colored on his stomach.

“Yea.” His answer was short and quiet.

“Do you think that maybe you wanna give diapers a shot?” Mark blushed and continued to concentrate on coloring. 

“Markie. Please answer me.” Mark sighed.

“I don’t need diapers! Those are for babies! I’m a big boy!” Mark raised his voice a few octaves. JB spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth. 

“You are a big boy Mark, but I think maybe diapers would be a good idea. Even big Mark thinks so.” 

“I d-d-don’t wanna talk about it no more H-hyung.” Mark tried his best to keep his stutter from getting out of control. JB looked over to him and sighed. Mark’s face had gotten paler and his chin was starting to wobble. Pushing the conversation would end in Mark balling his eyes out.

“Alright baby. I’m sorry.” JB rested his hands on his hips while Mark colored in silence. 

About an hour later, the rest of the group was up and around. It was the first warm Saturday in a while so they all wanted to use it to their advantage. Jinyoung and Youngjae chose to go solo, finding a nice cafe to study in. Jackson, BamBam, and Yugyeom wanted to head to the strip for some shopping. Once JB had finished Mark’s laundry, he came over to the little who was still happily coloring. He had made a neat stack of drawings. All of them had a little note at the top left hand corner that read “To: Hyung From: Markie”. JB smiled down at the boy’s colorful art. 

“I love these pictures baby. It’s almost time for our walk. How about you try going potty before we leave?” JB put his hands on his hips, trying to seem authoritative. Mark had switched to one of his adult coloring books. Seeing as he already drew so many pictures for JB on loose sheets of paper. He insisted that he had to have both kids coloring books and ones for adults. Even though his hands were too shaky and he got bored quickly with the intricate patterns.

“No Hyung! M’okay.” Mark smiled up at him. JB sighed. At this point they both knew Mark really had to go. In fact JB hadn’t noticed Mark going to the bathroom at all that morning. JB knew he could do it on his own, so he couldn’t understand why he just didn’t  _ go. _

“Baby don’t lie to Hyung like that. You haven’t gone all morning.” Mark shook his head and adjusted himself so that he was cross legged.

“I’m not hyung! I’m a big boy. I can go potty when we come back.” He smiled at JB, hoping that would be enough to convince him. JB was playing the same game.  _ Oh I see Mark.  _  He’d give the boy, the benefit of the doubt and let him have his walk, but as soon as he was home, he was sitting on that toilet. 

“If you say so baby. Alright, clean up your coloring stuff and we’ll walk to the river.” Mark perked up and set straight away tucking his coloring supplies into the bottom drawer of JB’s dresser where they kept Mark’s other little things, mostly colouring supplies and story books, and the odd outer space themed water bottle.   
After Mark tucked his things away and bounced on his feet. 

“Hyung let’s go. Come on come on come on!” JB chuckled.

“We’re goin’ baby. Jeez~” He huffed out when Mark linked their pinkies and tugged them down the hall. JB barely got out, “We’re leaving! See you in a bit!”, before the door was slammed shut. Mark skipped happily down the street. JB could barely keep up. 

“Baby slow down a little bit, I’m too old for this.” He chuckled trying to pull the little back toward him.

“I wanna get ice cream!!! B-by the river!” JB had to grab him by the nape of his neck in order for him to calm down. 

“We can have ice cream baby, but we gotta get there first,” He whispered into his hair before kissing his head.   
“S-sorry Hyung. Got excited!” He giggled biting his lip. 

“It’s okay baby. Just gotta wait for your big bro.” Mark hummed while JB massaged the boy’s neck. They began walking, passing houses and some street vendors on the way. Mark smelled the sweet breads and sausages on the way. 

“Mmm~ Hyung! It s-smells so good! What’s for dinner?” JB burst out laughing. You pointed to the river just up ahead. 

“We’re about to get ice cream over there and you just ate breakfast, but you’re already thinking about dinner? Ahh my baby might actually be a pig!” Mark acted shocked.

“Nu uh Hyung! I’m your baby.” He leaned against JB. JB nudged him.

“Yea, you’re my little bro,” He noticed how many people were by the river. He winced. “Ah baby we’ll have to be careful. There’s lots of people. Are you okay with that?” JB asked before they crossed the street and stepped on the soft green grass. Instead of responded, Mark took the opportunity to do a cartwheel in the grass. JB smiled. Mark righted himself and posed with his hands on his hips. 

“Hyung! Ice cream! You promised!” JB looked surprised.

“I promised no such thing!” 

“Hyung~” Mark whined. 

“Ah alright. Come on brat.” There was a vendor who sold stretchy ice cream Mark always loved. While they watched the man put the sugary treat into a cone, Mark had to tug on JB’s shirt to make sure he was watching too. JB chuckled and thanked the man for Mark’s ice cream. They found a bench right beside the river where they sat and watched people. Although JB was watching Mark eat his ice cream more than he was the pedestrians.

“S’good Hyung you t-try!” JB looked around before he stole a bite of Mark’s ice cream. He thought that it was sweet and it made this trip down the block even better. Unfortunately for Mark, most of what he had eaten ended up on his face. Of course JB had brought along some napkins, knowing that the little was a messy eater. Mark brought his knees up onto the bench and squeezed tighter into JB’s side. He tried to remind himself that they were in public. He needed to be cautious about his surroundings and how close he got to his boyfriend. JB snuck a kiss when he deemed it safe and Mark was able to watch the water move with the soft breeze, calming him in the process. Mark finished his ice cream and hugged his knees tighter. JB wiped the ice cream off his face. 

“F-feel full.” JB chuckled 

“I bet. Wanna do some tumbling in the grass while I watch from the bench?” Mark smiled. It was the perfect way for Mark to get out some excess energy. Excitedly, he hopped over the back of the bench and found a spot, unpopulated by park go-ers and took a few soft tumbles before practicing cartwheels and bigger jumps. 

“Be careful!” JB cautioned.

“Okay!” Mark said back not really listening. JB was shocked that even after eating and especially after not going to the bathroom all morning, he was able to move around so much. However, eventually, he noticed Mark grabbing the front of his pants and crossing his ankles before doing a tumble. JB cocked his head to one side.  _ He’s gotta go. I know he does.  _ He thought to himself. As if Mark read JB’s mind, he approached the bench he was sitting on.

“H-hyung I gotta go p-pee.” JB sighed. Trying not to roll his eyes.

“Baby I told you to go before we left. There’s no bathrooms around here, we’ll have to go back home.” Mark nodded.

“That’s fine H-hyung. Really gotta go.” He closed his legs tight as JB got up from his seat and grabbed Mark’s pinky, walking as fast as he could. The reached the sidewalk. Home was just a block away he could make it right?”

“H-hyung~” Mark whined quietly behind him.  _ Wrong.  _ JB was stopped by Mark who couldn’t help but to start going in his overalls. It finally saturated the jeans and started making very loud splashing sounds against the concrete. JB sighed out hoping no one was around. 

“Oh goodness baby,” JB said disappointed. He removed his black hoodie, underneath a white t-shirt. “Let hyung put this around your waist so no one sees honey,” He thought for a second before adding, albeit, a little frustrated. “When we get home we are having a very long conversation about your accidents.” JB felt he had used all the wiggle room he could with Mark. He needed a solution, not a cover up. Mark sobbed quietly.

“M’s-so so s-sorry Hyung.” He tried to keep quiet, but loud sobs were starting to erupt. JB just sighed unsure of what to say. He had lost patience for these totally preventable accidents.

“Let’s get home.” He held onto Mark’s pinky and drug him down the block to the groups apartment. Youngjae was the only one home. He was sitting on the couch sipping tea.

“Ah home so earl-” He couldn’t finish his question. Jaebum tugged Mark along to his room at the end of the hall. Youngjae could have sworn he saw Mark’s face beet red and streaked with tears. He heard the door slam shut. He scurried down the hall and knocked on the door.

“You two okay?” JB sighed behind the door. He started stripping Mark.

“We’re fine Youngjae, we’ll be out in a bit.” Youngjae knew something was up. He didn’t push it. Instead, he went back to the couch and started a group chat with the members, sans Mark and JB. 

JB could breathe again now that Youngjae went back down the hall. He tugged off Mark’s shirt. 

“Shower. Now.” Mark sniffled and went into the bathroom. JB gathered his clothes and tossed them at his closed door, thinking he’d do them later. When he went into the bathroom Mark just stood there, not knowing what to do. He stared at the shower knob, confused, he only sobbed harder when JB approached him.

“Why are you just standing here?” Aggression hinted in his voice. 

“I….H-h-hyung always turns the kn-knobs coz I d-don’t know how to get w-water warm like h-him.” JB sighed. He had been moving too fast, too angrily. Mark was scared and flustered. He shied away when JB got closer. 

“I’m sorry. Here,” he sighed turning the knobs for the little. He tested the water, finding it nice and warm. “Hop in honey.” Mark sniffled.

“Hyung’s gonna y-yell me? Don’t like yelling...” Mark whimpered and JB crumbled. 

“Shit. No baby. I’m not gonna yell at you. I’m sorry for being so stern earlier, Hyung is just disappointed and upset,” He pressed his lips to Mark’s forehead and held his kiss there for a few seconds, caressing the back of the little’s neck. “Get washed up honey and we’ll talk about it once you get out.” Mark nodded and finally got himself in the shower. JB let out a breath and picked up his laundry and Mark’s and threw them into the washer together. Youngjae approached him.

“Is Mark okay? He looked like he was crying.” The hairs on his neck stood up.   
“Yea Youngjae, he’s fine. Just tired.” Youngjae wasn’t satisfied.

“Me and the others are worried. He’s been acting weird.” JB looked at him, getting defense about Mark, but he knew he couldn’t say anything. 

“I said he’s fine. He just got in the shower, you can talk to him for yourself after he gets out if you want.” Youngjae took a step back. 

“Okay Hyung. Sorry. I’m leaving for the cafe, I’m gonna meet up with Jinyoung and the others later. We’ll bring home something to eat for you guys.” JB softened.

“I’m sorry Youngjae.” He was already down the hall and out the door. JB collected himself and went back into his room. Mark only had to clean up his lower half, already having taken a shower earlier that day. 

“Almost done baby?” Mark hummed.

“Yes H-hyung. C-can you turn it off for m-me?” JB chuckled to himself. He approached the bathroom and found a towel for Mark. He slid the curtains open and turned the knob, shutting the water off. Mark took the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“Th-thank you.” He mumbled. JB kissed his wet hair and helped his towel off. 

“Hyung put your clothes in the washer. You can wear some sweats in the meantime.” Mark sniffled and nodded while JB gathered his clothes and helped him dress. 

Mark knew he had upset JB and he was quiet because of it. Hyung could be really scary when he was upset, since his voice was so deep. JB never meant to, but in the beginning, he’d get frustrated and yell at Mark, only upsetting the situation further. His yelling never fixed anything and he knew that, but sometimes he just got so frustrated with Mark’s hard headedness. JB had to keep himself in check around him. He was glad because of it; the little one always kept him aware. JB sighed heavily. He scratched the base of Mark’s neck lightly with his finger nails. 

“Baby, can you go get Hyung’s comb from the bathroom? I wanna comb your hair for you.” Mark was surprised. He thought his hyung was so mad at him. Never-gonna-speak-to-him-again type of mad at him! 

“Ok-kay Hyung.” Mark said shyly, hopping up and searching for the comb. It didn’t take long to find it, and then he was back on the bed with hyung who sighed again and started combing his hair. 

“Baby, I’m sorry my voice scared you. I know you don’t like yelling and I shouldn’t have let myself get so upset in front of you. Will you forgive your big bro?” JB asked. There wasn’t much hair to comb, but JB knew Mark liked it when he swept the bristles upward starting at the base of his neck. Mark said it felt tingly and nice. JB did this a few times, waiting for a response. 

“I f-forgive Hyung,” He giggled and added softly. “Tickles.” JB smirked, combing the boy’s hair back and then fluffing it lightly. 

“Do you know why hyung was upset though baby?” Mark stiffened.

“C-coz I hav- had a accident.” JB sighed.

“That’s right,” He put the comb away and invited Mark to lay with him on the pillows at the head of the bed. “Baby, I think it’s time we really talked about diapers.” Mark’s eyes widened. He had been dreading this conversation. 

“B-but H-hyung! I’m a big boy! Big boy’s don’t wear d-d-diapers!” His voice cracked over the word ‘big’ and his ears got pink when he stuttered over the word diapers.

“I know you’re a big boy Mark, but maybe you’re just a big boy that needs  _ help _ .” JB emphasized. Mark frowned and looked away from his hyung. He thought for a second before responding with a sigh, his shoulders shrugged in defeat.

“C-can….Hyung can I p-pick them out wh-when we get them? The ones with the p-patterns?” JB smirked and ruffled Mark’s hair. This gave the little hope. 

“If that’ll make you feel better, then I think that’ll be just fine. Big boy’s gotta make decisions sometimes too,” Mark smiled. “But I think the one’s in the stores will be too small for you. I bet we can find some really cute ones online for you. Wanna take a look?” Mark perked up even more. He was scared to go into a store and search for diapers that would fit. His choices would most likely be limited to adult ones that weren’t very cute at all. Shopping online seemed much easier.

“Yea!” JB smiled, glad to see Mark warming up to the idea. After some careful searching, Mark couldn’t decide between princess pull-ups and Spider-Man diapers. 

“Hyung! My eyeballs are g-gonna burn off! I can’t choose! H-hyung p-pick for me!” He whined dramatically. JB rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Baby it’s no big deal. Hyung can get you both. Maybe at night you can wear diapers so you don’t have to change sheets so much anymore. Then during the day, you can wear pull-ups that way if you have an accident it’s no biggy.” JB shrugged as if to say “Simple as that.” Mark smiled.

“R-really? Hyung get b-both!?” JB smirked at his boy, and quickly stole a kiss from him. Mark was too stunned to say anything.

“Consider it done. In case, you don’t like the princess pull-ups, hyung will get you Cars ones too.” Mark put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brows.

“B-boys can like princesses-esses too h-hyung!” JB chuckled.

“I know I know. Just in case though.” Mark giggled. 

“I think h-hyung is jus’ tryin’ to s-spoil me!” JB huffed a laugh and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“You’re probably right.”

  
  
  



	3. In Which Got7 Makes a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members are beginning to....notice things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I've got two more little fics and then two other fics belonging to the GOT7ing verse I'm writing. :) I'll keep posting as long as I have ideas to write! And a reminder to you lovely readers, if you've got questions for me the writer, or my characters in these works, feel free to leave them in the comments! If you'd like to remain anonymous, let me know! I'll leave your username out of the question when I finally publish the work! Comments and kudos are always welcome! Please enjoy! :D

**First Occurance**

The boys had decided to go out to eat one night, when Mark became little. He hadn’t meant it. He just kinda...slipped. He had been deciding on what to eat, while settling next to JB’s side. Without really thinking about it JB grabbed the nape of Mark’s neck and massaged it lightly. Mark giggled and rubbed his leg on JB’s. Then suddenly, the Hangeul on the menu became harder to read without his hyung’s help. Mark looked to JB with bright eyes. He tried to be quiet.

“Uhm, H-hyung. This is h-hard… c-can Jaebum hyung order me something? Can’t r-read the funny letters.” He giggled, hiding his face behind the menu. 

“Aish, you guys stop flirting!” Youngjae smacked Mark’s arm. Mark winces and pressed into Jaebum. He had to check and make sure the little wasn’t about to cry. His eyes were big, but there were no tears in them. JB smiled sadly.

“Sure baby,” he whispered only to him. “Let big bro hope you out.” 

“Ahh they really are flirting! So brazen now aren’t we?” BamBam added. Mark didn’t really understand what was happening. He loved his hyung. He was always like this with hyung!  _ Oh, they don’t know.  _ He thought suddenly. He blushed and tried hiding behind his menu again. JB looked across to BamBam and kicked him under the table.

“Shut it Bam-ah.” He spat out. Mark didn’t like it when JB yelled. It usually meant he did something wrong or that his hyung was frustrated. Mark’s chin wobbled.

“M’sorry.” JB softened and turned to Mark, hearing his high pitched whine.

“No it’s alright baby,” He whispered, hoping the others wouldn’t pick up on Mark’s mannerisms. “Hyung’s not mad at you.” BamBam had stopped caring and was arguing about something with Jackson and Yugyeom, Youngjae was reading the menu, but Jinyoung, however, was listening.

**Second Occurance**

“No hyung! I can do it! I can get juice for you!” JB chuckled. 

“Alright baby be careful. Don’t spill it.” Mark giggled and shuffled out of JB’s room and down the hall. We was trying to be a big boy for his hyung and do something without his help. Jinyoung was in the kitchen sipping tea and scrolling through his phone, while sitting on the counter. 

“Hi! Hy-Jinyoung!” Mark giggled to himself. 

“Hey Mark. What’re you doing?” Mark got a plastic cup from the cabinet and sat it down gently, he went to the fridge. 

“Getting juice for h-Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung tilted his head and chuckled.

“Why do you keep almost calling all of us hyung?” Mark didn’t answer, instead he sat the juice next to the cup which was next to Jinyoung. He shrugged and went back to his phone while the older uncapped the juice. Mark stuck his tongue out in concentration, but he got too excited and instead of an easy pour, the juice hit the side of the cup too hard and spilled onto the counter and Jinyoung’s pants. 

“Aish hyung! What the hell?” Jinyoung jumped off the counter. Mark’s eyes were wide. He was still holding the juice carton in his hands. 

“What are you doing just standing there man clean it up!” Jinyoung half laughed, but Mark thought he was mad at him. Mark put the juice down and grabbed some paper towels and started wiping the sopping wet countertop. He kept his head down refusing to look at Jinyoung, but from the sniffles he was hearing, he knew Mark was crying. Mark finished cleaning and finally got the juice into his cup as carefully as he could. 

“Hey I’m not really mad hyung. It was an accident.” Jinyoung added shyly, feeling bad. Mark just passed him and whispered an “I’m sorry.” Jinyoung blinked dumbly.

**Meeting**

“Have you guys….noticed? How Mark and Jaebum act around each other?” Jinyoung asked during breakfast. The two boys in question were out shopping for the apartment. Yugyeom spoke through a mouth full of food,

“Mhm, Mark is always struggling not to call us Hyung.”  
“It’s weird,” Youngjae added. “And do you remember at the restaurant? JB had to order for him and help him read the menu. And in that group chat I sent last week? When JB was pulling Mark along down the hall, being really blunt with me about what happened in the park?” Jackson nodded, remembering.

“Maybe Mark is...sick?” BamBam shrugged. Jinyoung shook his head.

“Nah, that’s not it. He’s been killing the showcases and he looks totally fine.” He tapped a finger on his lip, in concentration. He was reminded of something he once saw online that matched how Mark was acting. He was thinking about it, but Jackson said it first.

“This is gonna sound weird bear with me,” He took a breath. “Little space?” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, he licked his lips. He was shocked Jackson had knowledge of the term, but glad he wasn’t the only one who had thought about it.

“Uh y-yea maybe? That’s a reach though. Mark? It doesn’t seem like he’d be into it…” He trailed of thinking again, but it seemed that maybe that was the explanation. 

“What’s that?” Youngjae questioned.

“It’s like a headspace. People usually go in when they’re stressed, and like to be babied or do kid things. Atleast, that’s some of what I’ve read online.” 

“Hey isn’t it like a...sexual thing?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and hit BamBam. 

“Why do you always have to ask dumb questions?” Jackson chuckled before adding, 

“Why don’t we have a meeting in the living room? You know, like we usually do when something goes missing or one of us has an issue?” Youngjae pointed to Jackson.

“Not a bad idea. I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of it. Maybe we can even help.” Jinyoung didn’t say anything, but nodded in agreement. Just then Mark and Jaebum stepped into the apartment. Of course Mark was little, but he was trying to hide it. He loved shopping with JB. He couldn’t help but slip in and do all the grocery shopping with his favorite hyung on the weekends.  

“Hey, we’re home!” Jaebum shouted. Mark bounded into the kitchen and settled the groceries onto the counter top.  He ran to the fridge and got a bottle of water for himself. He smiled and took a sip. His hyung told him he should use something to occupy his mouth or his hands if he was around the others in little space. That way he could concentrate on one action in order to keep from stuttering when he talked. JB entered the kitchen with more bags and winked at Mark. No one else saw and that made him feel special. While they were busy putting the groceries away, Jackson hit Jinyoung in the arm and mouthed, “Talk to them! Tell them! Tell them!” Everyone else watched in nervous silence. Jinyoung cleared his throat. He hadn’t thought they would talk about this so soon...

“H-hi guys!” He stuttered nervously. Looking to the others for support. While Mark was storing food away in the cabinets he tried his best to respond without stuttering, but it was hard to speak and complete a task at the same time.   
“Hi J-jinyoung.” BamBam urged Jinyoung to speak with wide eyes. JB laughed as another pregnant pause filled the dorm.

“Jinyoung-ah. If you have something to say, I suggest you say it. Otherwise close your mouth before flies start crawling in there.” The elder shook his head, putting apples into a bowl on the counter. Jinyoung’s face was hot. He looked to the others for support, but couldn’t find any there. He rolled his eyes and turned back to JB and Mark.

“The guys and I were talking and,” he paused, switching his gaze back and forth between the two. “We’re...concerned?” JB played it cool.

“Is that a question or a statement?” he rebutted. Mark giggled. Sometimes his hyung was so sassy! Yugyeom noticed Mark’s cute giggle and smiled at him. Mark smiled back shyly. 

“It’s a statement. We’re worried. Youngjae and I, all of us really,” he paused to collect his thoughts. By now, Jaebum and Mark had stopped putting things away, their hearts racing. “We’ve noticed some things about you and Mark. We just want to know what’s going on and if we can help.” Mark’s eyebrows moved in worry. He instantly looked to JB for help. JB wasn’t looking in good spirits either. He whined. JB tried to cover both their asses.

“Uhm, yeah,” He laughed. “G-guys we’re fine. Honestly.” JB tried to put more groceries away, but Jinyoung wasn’t having it.

“No you’re not. We’re talking about this,” Mark gulped. “We’re a group. You can trust us.” Jinyoung added. He stood up tall, held his ground. JB wasn’t giving up. He was about to say something, but Mark interrupted him.

“H-hyung,” There it was, finally in front of everyone to hear and to see. “Let’s just t-tell them.”  He gave a weak smile and linked his pinky with JB’s. JB’s shoulders sank. He looked at his group, his friends, his family. 

“What do you want to know?”

After the initial shock of finding out the eldest members were dating, questions began to form in the members head. The groceries were left in the kitchen while the conversation moved to the living room. Jinyoung and Youngjae brewed tea and coffee for those who wanted it. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as the members waited for their drinks. JB didn’t even want to know what they were thinking. The conversation was too much for big Mark to handle, so he remained little and clung to JB’s side. JB tried to calm himself down by rubbing the nape of Mark’s neck. This physical touch was good for the both of them, but JB was benefitting from it more than Mark. 

Yugyeom smiled at them, happy seeing his hyungs together. It wasn’t weird for him, in fact he was kind of upset they’d kept it a secret for so long. He wondered if everyone else was thinking the same thing. Jinyoung followed Youngjae out of the kitchen and settled a tray of tea and coffee down on the table. Everyone grabbed their mugs and settled in for the long conversation ahead. Jinyoung sipped from his mug and cleared his throat, awkwardly. 

“How long have you been dating?” He spoke finally. Mark looked at Jaebum and shrugged. Mark rested his head on JB’s shoulder while he answered. 

“Pretty much since our debut. 2014? Right baby?” Mark nodded although he wasn’t really sure. 

“Seriously. All those years and you never told us?” Jinyoung asked sounding upset. JB rubbed his neck, like a child being scolded. The room settled again for a few beats. 

“If I’m being honest, I kind of knew. Mark is always in you’re room JB and uh,” BamBam huffed a laugh. “Mark isn’t too quiet, let’s just say that.” Although Mark was listening, it took him a few moments to realize what BamBam was talking about. Then he giggled.

“Oopsie!” He hid behind JB who shyly answered Jinyoung’s question, and ignored BamBam’s comment.

“Well, we were worried of what you would think. Not to mention Mark’s little space and him...well,” He paused and looked at Mark. 

“Do you want to tell them baby?” He asked and Mark tilted his head confused. “That you’re a special boy?” JB added.

“Oh! Y-yea m’special because I had-have a thingy, b-but you guys have other thingys coz you were born that way. Nd I was born this w-way and h-hyung says that’s okay as long as we p-practice safe sex!” Yugyeom snorted during a sip of his hot coffee effectively burning his tongue. Mark thought his answer was adequate enough. They just looked at him even more confused. 

“What?” Youngjae blurted out. Mark started blushing and hiding behind JB, sad that he wasn’t understood.  

“Ah, th-thank you baby, for that. He means to say that he’s transgender. He didn’t want to come out to you guys because he thought it would be too much to handle. So we just...decided to keep it between us two. I’m surprised we lasted this long really.”  

“Well I knew!” BamBam reminded him. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Jackson leaned forward on the couch next to BamBam, preparing for what he had to say.

“Hyung, you know we’ll always support you. We may question you at first, but that’s only because it’s new to us. We were in the dark for almost five years now! It’ll take us some time, but of course we support your relationship, Mark’s transition, and his little space. We wouldn’t be GOT7 if we didn’t care about each other. We love you guys.” Jackson looked around the room at each member who nodded in agreement. Mark began to tug on JB’s shirt.

“Yes?” JB said, looking to the little one.

“C-can Markie say something?” Jinyoung tsked at his good manners, almost blushing. JB chuckled.

“Didn’t stop you before.” JB invited him to speak. 

“I l-love G-got7 too! Me a-and big Mark,” He blinked hard and continued. “S-seven or nothing! R-right Jackson?” Jackson’s heart just about burst at that.

“Right Mark!” Jackson gave him a thumbs up from where he was sitting. Mark smiled back at him and leaned into JB. 

“Okay so I’m assuming you guys have rules for little Mark? Or just in general in your relationship?” Jinyoung added, wanting to understand more of their dynamic.

“Well, Mark doesn’t have a lot of rules when he’s little. He’s very well behaved. In all my years of taking care of him, I’ve never had a good reason to punish him. We keep an open dialogue and if there’s anything he gets in trouble for, I usually send him to his room to think about it, then talk to him afterwards about what got him in trouble in the first place,” The others nodded, taking mental notes. Mark tugged on his shirt again. JB leaned into Mark. The little whispered something in his ear. “Ah, no yelling either. Mark doesn’t like being yelled at, so even if he is being bratty,”

“Which I’m not!” Mark interrupted. Everyone smiled at that. 

“Which he’s not,” JB repeated. “Just... don’t yell at him, okay? I’ll beat the shit out of you guys if you do.” Considering the look JB had on his face, the members knew he wasn’t lying. Jinyoung continued,

“What about in your everyday life? As a couple do you have any rules?” JB looked over to Mark for support, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to provide any insight on their relationship.

“W-well it’s, as of right now we’re monogamous, but it’s something we’ve never really talked about. Little Mark is big on skinship so I think it’s fine if you guys show affection to him then, but sexual interaction or otherwise, especially outside of little space, is something I’d like for us to all talk about it,” he tickled Mark’s side making him giggle. “when he’s big.” Jinyoung nodded.

“But I love all my m-members! Wanna have six b-boyfriends!” They all blushed at the thought. JB chuckled.

“Another conversation for another day baby.” Jinyoung giggled, feeling relieved. He added, 

“Fair enough. I for one would love to take care of Mark when he’s in his headspace,” Jinyoung blushes and rubbed his neck. “It’s something I’ve only read about and never got to experience for myself. If you need me hyung, I’m here.” JB gave a genuine smile.

“Me too!” Yugyeom spoke up.

“I’m sure he can be a handful sometimes. I’m surprised you’ve dealt with him on your own all this time.” Youngjae added. JB chuckled shyly.

“Ah he’s really well behaved you guys. That being said, he only behaved well because he knew we needed to keep this a secret. He’s had a tantrum here or there, but his little space was confined to my bedroom for a few years... Maybe now that you all know, he’ll start acting out. But he’s a good boy I don’t think he’d do that right?” He said the last sentence louder so that Mark was sure to hear. He giggled.

“H-hyung! M’good boy! You know that!” He blinked hard and rubbed his nose.

“So cute!” Yugyeom said tossing his head back on the couch. “I don’t know what to do he’s so cute!” Mark giggled. 

“Th-thank you!” He said shyly, clinging to JB. Jinyoung had been satisfied with the answers he was given, the rest of the members too. Anything that came up they figured they could ask JB and Mark when necessary. But there was still one thing bugging BamBam. He let it erupt after a long pause.

“Is this like….a sexual thing?” BamBam asked for a second time that day. Jinyoung swiftly moved to the couch to hit him, thinking the question might be too inappropriate for Mark in his little state. Mark giggled at them. JB’s neck felt hot.

“Uhm, not really? I mean, we can have...it? In little space, but it’s not always about sex with us.” JB coughed and itched the back of his head. Mark shifted on the couch, pulling away from JB. He began to grab his feet and pull them upward while he was holding them, so that he was laying on his back and rolling around, feet in the air. He was confused at why JB was so flustered and embarrassed. JB hyung had always told Mark that it was okay to talk about things he liked because it was a good conversation starter! He liked sex in little space with him so he figured he should tell the group too.

“I l-like sex with Hyung! It’s all w-warm and wet. Oh! And h-he! H-hyung does this thing with his fingers where…” Before Mark could go off on his sexually driven tangent, JB shushed him. Mark blinked up at him. Yugyeom hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shrugging with laughter. The others just listened in stunned silence.

“Baby, I think they get the picture, but thank you for your input.” Mark smiled up at JB and righted himself so his bottom was on the couch again.

“You’re welcome!” Yugyeom sighed, trying to get his breath back after laughing so hard. His face felt red and hot. 

“Ah seriously Mark is so cute,” He hesitated before asking. “Can I hold him?” It was weird. No one had asked this previously and it was the first time that JB had seen little Mark around the others. It was weird for the little too. For four years the only person he could cling to in little space was JB. Trusting another to snuggle him like his hyung did was going to be hard, but he was willing to try. He looked to JB for reassurance. 

“It’s okay baby. Yugyeom will take care of you too now, if you want him too.” Mark nodded.

“I w-wanna try Hyung!” Mark was always very enthusiastic and open in little space. Much less reserved than his big self. He shifted his gaze to Yugyeom and smiled. His cheeks felt like they were getting warmer. 

“It’s okay Mark hyung! You can come to me if you want!” Yugyeom asked excitedly with arms outstretched. Mark blinked at him confused then looked to his hyung for assistance. JB laughed.

“Oh, Yugyeom. When he’s little you don’t need to call Mark hyung. He likes all kinds of nicknames though. I usually jump around between honey and baby.” However, Yugyeom stopped listening after JB said he didn’t have to call him hyung.

“Seriously?” All the others lit up too.

“Use it to your advantage.” JB chuckled and pinched Mark’s cheeks. He smiled fondly. 

“Mark-ah! Come to Yugyeom!” He patted his chest. The little took his first step toward Yugyeom on the opposite side of the couch and practically hopped into his arms. He snuggled into his neck. He was warm like hyung, but smelled different. Felt different. His frame was longer and more slender than JB’s, so Mark easily straddled him and squeezed his knees against Yugyeom’s hips. He felt warm and safe. It was nice to touch the other members in his head space. Made him feel happy knowing he now had six people taking care of him. Yugyeom rubbed Mark’s back and closed his eyes tightly, afraid a tear might actually fall from his eyes. They would never let him live that down. Mark drew himself from Yugyeom’s hug and looked back to JB who was beaming.

“Y-y-yugum’s nice hyung! S-smells good nd everything!” The others laughed, Mark giggled too but didn’t really understand what was so funny. 

“It’s pronounced Yugyeom honey. Why don’t you hug your other hyungs? Maybe we can figure out names for you to call them.”

“Y-yea! Hugs!” Now that they saw Yugyeom with Mark, they all wanted a piece of his affection.

“Ah Markie come to Jackson!”

“Nah, he smells. Come to BamBam!”

“Ah, don’t listen to them, Jinyoung smells the best.” Jinyoung opened his arms and bent down so that Mark could easily slide from the couch into his embrace. Mark giggled and fell into Jinyoung's grasp. Jinyoung looked over at Jackson and BamBam and winked.

“Like a charm.” He said out loud making the others who hadn’t gotten a hug yet jealous. He grabbed under Mark’s bottom and stood up straight, putting one of Mark’s legs on either side of his hip.

“Not fair.” Jackson whined. Looking honestly hurt. 

“JB Hyung! I l-like this!” Mark exclaimed. So excited to finally be getting attention from everyone he loved. His head felt super fuzzy in the best way and his heart was so full and warm. 

“Good baby. You always love attention though, I’m not surprised.” JB got up from his spot on the couch and started tickling Mark still in Jinyoung’s arms. He giggled and tried to hide in Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung adjusted Mark on his hip. 

“You’re such a big boy Mark. How about you go to Jackson?” Mark looked to JB again, just to make sure he could do it without him. JB nodded and that was all Mark needed to be able to outstretch his arms toward Jackson who took him immediately. He giggled when Jackson peppered his face with kisses.  _ I could get used to this. _ Mark thought.

“Oof my goodness Markie! Jinyoung was right you’re a heavy boy!” Mark giggled.

“H-hyung calls me his lil piggy coz I eat so well! Nd s-sometimes when he tickles me. I snort like a piggy coz it’s s-so funny!” Jackson acted enthusiastically engaged toward what Mark was saying.

“Ah I’m not surprised. I think you can eat more than all of us combined!” Mark shook his head and giggled.

“Nu uh! Im-impossible!” Jackson chucked and placed Mark on the couch next to BamBam, who he snuggled into immediately. Youngjae squished himself onto the end of the couch and started petting Mark’s soft hair. Mark hummed not knowing if he should lean into BamBam’s touch or Youngjae’s.

“Feel happy baby?” Mark closed his eyes and nodded. Youngjae scratched the nape of his neck with the tips of his fingers. 

“Warm Hyung,” Mark laid himself on BamBam’s lap and stretched his legs out on Youngjae. “All this l-lovin is making me sleepy.” JB walked over to him and kissed him. 

“Wanna nap with your bros?” He looked around the room. Jinyoung had escaped down the hall, mumbling something about a blanket. He came back with a fuzzy throw and showed it to Mark.

“You want this baby?” Jinyoung encouraged. He hummed and made grabby hands.

“Wanna cuddle with Da-J-jinyoung.” Mark faltered, unsure if he should start calling Jinyoung ‘daddy’. Jinyoung’s neck got red. He looked to JB, who smiled shyly. 

“Hey, he calls me hyung. If he wants to call you Daddy then that’s fine.” Jinyoung looked back to the little. 

“Come on Markie. You can cuddle with Daddy.” Mark smiled and grabbed the blanket from Jinyoung. While the little sat up right and hugged the blanket too his chest, Yugyeom whined.

“What? Jinyoung gets to be Daddy!? Not fair little Markie.” Mark smiled shyly. He fumbled over to Yugyeom and hugged him tight. He drew himself away and responded.

“Don’t worry Yugum,” he shook his head and said his name again. “I m-mean Yugyeom. I know I’m gonna call you P-papa!” Everyone had to keep from crying out due to cuteness overload. Yugyeom however, did not refrain and sighed dramatically. 

“Ah! Thank you baby I love it! I’ll be your Papa!” Yugyeom blushed and tried to cool his face down with his cold finger tips. Mark shyly kissed his cheek and adjusted himself, putting his head in Yugyeom’s lap. Jinyoung complained, murmuring that Mark was supposed to cuddle him. Yugyeom ignored him and started softly petting Mark’s hair. Everyone cooed and touched any part of Mark they could reach. Soon he was fast asleep. JB smirked. 

“Thank you guys so much,” H spoke softly. “Dunno what I’d do without you all here for us.” Yugyeom eased his thighs out from underneath Mark’s head and watched as the little readjusted himself in his sleep. Yugyeom wrapped his limbs around JB.

“Hyung, you know we love you. There’s nothing to it.” He let go of JB and BamBam added,

“Like second nature hyung.” Jinyoung winked leaning into a hug with JB. Jinyoung cleaned up their empty mugs while a few of the members lingered around the couching. Kissing Mark’s nose, lips, really any skin that was exposed. JB sighed, sleepiness getting the better of him. It felt like a five year weight had just been lifted off his chest. He stood up and stretched, knowing Mark would be safe with his hyungs on the couch blanketing him in love. He went to Jinyoung in the kitchen. He was finishing up the dishes. He smiled when JB walked in.

“Hey.” He whispered out, trying not to be too loud.

“Mark’s a heavy sleeper, he’ll be out for a while. I’m gonna take a nap too I think. Can you… I mean if it’s not too much to ask…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“We got him hyung. Go take a rest. Was a long day for both of you.” JB smiled, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Jinyoung cupped the back of his neck and gave JB a much needed hug. 

“Thank you so much.” He pulled away with a heavy contented sigh. JB shuffled down the hallway, a large yawn making his jaw pop. He tried to shake his sleepiness away, but knew he couldn’t fight it much longer. He closed his door behind him and was out like a light the minute he crashed onto his bed. 

  
  
  



	4. In Which Got7 Discusses Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick discussion on polyamory leads to a flustered baby Mark and a fluff pile of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next week I'll post another work that correlates with this fic's theme of polyamory. That one is also still in the GOT7ing universe that I'm writing currently. :) I hope you all enjoy it! I'm working v hard on some more fics and I'll still be taking questions for myself and my characters in this GOT7ing universe! Comments and kudos are always welcome! you know the drill! Also! I'd love to take a couple suggestions for some little fics! This is first come first serve lol! I'll keep the ideas written down and whoever gave them to me and see what is appealing for me to write. I've been really in a flow and, while I can, I'd love to continue to write! Again please enjoy and leave comments and kudos!

“Papa Gumy,” Mark whined. “Kissy?” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. It must have been the 20th time that kid asked for a kiss that day. Yugyeom planted a long one smack on the little’s lips. Mark whined when he pulled away. Yugyeom sighed.

“Ah~ How many times has Papa kissed you today? Huh?” He gestured with the wooden spoon he held in his hands. It was his turn to help Youngjae and Jaebum in the kitchen, while BamBam and Jackson helped Jinyoung watch Mark and clean the apartment. They all thought it was very convientint of Mark to go into too little space, as soon as chore day arrived. Nevertheless, the all did their part even Mark who continued to whine as he hopped on the counter top. It was hard being a grumpy little; very tough work. 

“B-but I want Papa Gum to kiss me like h-hyung does!” Yugyeom blushes. 

“Aish! Listen here little one,” Jaebum fitted himself between Mark’s knees and rested his hands on either side of the little on the counter. “Hyung is the only one who can kiss you like that.” He furrowed his brows in feigned anger. Mark did it back, but was eventually rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. This didn’t make him feel better though. 

“I still want Papa to kiss me like that! Nd Daddy nd JackJack nd BamBam nd Youngjae hyung nd nd...nd e-everybody!” He whined, landing on the floor with a thud. 

“Stop whining Mark or Hyung will give you something to whine about,” JB grabbed a spatula from the utensil drawer and gave it a few swift whacks on his palm. Mark folded his arms trying to look tough.“Go sit down with your hyungs please. Dinner will be ready soon.” Mark stomped off, turning his nose up at JB. 

“What a brat today.” Jinyoung tsked as he set the table. He ruffled Mark’s hair who wasn’t having any of it. 

“B-but Daddy! Hyung won’t l-let me kiss anyone how I want!” Jinyoung sighed.

“You’ll learn when you’re older baby.” Was all he could offer. 

“But I am old!” Mark let out a frustrated sigh, that was a borderline scream. JB didn’t even have to look at Mark in order to get him to listen.

“Mark Yi-En,” His voice was low, gravely. He hadn’t bothered to stop what he was doing. His voice would be enough. “Behave.” Mark grumbled and rested his chin on the table. 

“H-hyung yelled at me!” He tried tattle tailing to noone in particular, but Youngjae spoke up, placing the first of their meal on the table.

“He did not Mark! Don’t get your hyung in trouble.” Youngjae laughed and kissed his baby’s forehead. 

Eventually, everyone had settled into dinner. Mark couldn’t use the super thin chopsticks like his caregivers, but that was just fine because his hyung got him special ones with Totoro on them. Although, all kinds of delicious food sat in front of him, Mark’s mood had dropped. No one paid much attention as they munched on dinner. Instead of using his special chopsticks, the little just picked at his food.

“Baby you gotta eat,” JB ruffled his hair. Mark’s face was sullen. He just wanted to love his caregivers. He was sad he couldn’t love them like he loved his hyung. 

“N-not hungry hyung.” JB knew something was bothering him, but didn’t think questioning him about it infront of everyone would help.

“You can’t have dessert then baby.” JB hung his arm over Mark’s shoulders and he leaned into the touch. 

“M’sleepy. Wanna go lay in hyung’s bed.” The others caught up and shared a look of concern between each other. 

“Ah okay baby. Go rest and hyung will check on you in a bit.” Mark nodded. Most disappointingly, he left without a kiss from JB. Youngjae, through a mouthful of food, scolded JB, jokingly.

“It’s because you yelled at him.” Youngjae pointed his chopsticks at the leader, who was considering if he should throw his glass of water at the younger. 

After dinner, Youngjae helped Yugyeom with dishes. The others nursed their full bellies on the couch, petting them as if they were pregnant.

“I’m gonna check on Mark,” JB got up from the couch grumbling like an old man. “I’ll be right back.” The others muttered in affirmation. 

JB opened the door and found some relief in knowing he didn’t have to close it. He was allowed to breathe now that everyone else knew about Mark and him. Upon entering, he found Mark scrolling through his phone, kicking his leg up and down on JB’s bed. JB smiled fondly. 

“Hey baby. You feeling better?” Mark perked up and rolled over to stretch his arms above his head.

“Yea. Twitter kicks me out of little space,” He chuckled. “Is there food left?” JB hummed and climbed on top of his boyfriend. He smooshed his face into Mark’s chest.

“You always gotta lay on me like that?” JB mumbled what Mark assumed to be a ‘yes’ into the boy’s shirt. Mark pet JB’s black locks and huffed a sigh.

“Something was bothering you at dinner. You were being a brat too before then.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“That’s because you never let me do what I want in little space.” JB looked at him, accusatory. 

“If I let you do what you want in little space, the whole damn apartment would burn!”

Mark giggled and kissed JB.

“Nah.” He winked, fingers finding JB’s hair again. It was quiet for a beat before JB rolled off his boyfriend and sat up.

“I think I know why you were really upset,” Mark’s eyes turned into slits. He thought hard. JB added, “You wanna date them too.” Mark blushed and covered his face.

“Ah don’t listen to me when I’m a fucking 10 year old! Of course I’d want six boyfriends in little space!” Mark smacked JB’s arm. 

“Yeah, but is it really a bad idea? I mean… you’re mine first and foremost, but it ...feels right? Doesn’t it?” Mark sighed, dropping his hands from his face. He stared at the ceiling, JB eventually locking their pinkies together. 

“I’m not yours first of all. I’m my own person.” JB rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Mark huffed a laugh and adjust himself upright with JB. 

“Maybe we should call them in here? Talk about it?” JB smiled at the suggestion. 

“Yea, lemme just,” JB started to get up as Mark let out a piercing scream.

“Ah! PAPA GUMMY, YOUNGJAE, JACKJACK EVERYONE HELP! AHH!” A stampede of feet came down the hall. Yugyeom burst through the door first.

“Baby! Are you okay?” Mark chuckled.

“Yea I’m not even little.” By then, everyone had caught up to Yugyeom and groaned, knowing that Mark had just played them.

“Ah hyung! You can’t just do things like that!” Youngjae clutched his chest. 

“Oh hush,” Mark’s heart sped up, as the members settled themselves around the king sized bed. All eyes were on him, he blushed and quickly diverted the attention to his boyfriend. “Uh, well JB wanted to talk to you about something.” He hadn’t really prepared himself for what he was going to say. He gave JB a soft smile and crossed his legs. Everyone shifted their gaze to JB.

“What?” JB was stunned. “Who says?” Again, the others shifted their stares back to Mark. His ears turned pink.   
“Jae! Work with me here!” Mark shoved him and he fell into Youngjae. Everyone else giggled nervously, not entirely understanding. Jinyoung gestured, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?” Mark straightened his back and chewed on his lip.

“We… you know how we mentioned being in an open relationship? When you guys first met me in little space? We said we’d have a talk about it when I was big.” Jackson perked up. Youngjae looked worried.

“Is that something you two want to try? I mean it’s your relationship…” Yugyeom sounded hopeful at first, but trailed off when he thought he sounded too eager. Mark looked to JB. 

“I mean,” JB shrugged. “You know babe. I didn’t even know I was gay until I met you. I …..don’t know.” Youngjae shrugged.

“We could take it slow. Being open… it’s a big adjustment.” JB nodded at the hopeful addition. 

“What do you guys think about it?” Mark spoke up, he rubbed his nose, trying to occupy 

his hands throughout the awkward conversation. Yugyeom blushed. 

“I...I mean I love little Markie and JB. And if I love you both outside of Mark’s little space and ya know, taking care of him with JB,” he admitted. “Then why don’t we just...try?” 

“Yea, doesn’t it feel like sometimes, something’s missing? I don’t think we let ourselves love each other like we should.” BamBam pitched in. The way he said it was cheesy, but no one said anything because they knew it was true. 

“He’s right. Sometimes it feels empty just being friends…” Jinyoung added. JB almost didn’t know what to say.

“I… I agree, but,” He patted Mark’s thighs. “Baby, what do you wanna do?”

“I wanna try,” He looked around at all his members, proud. “I wanna try together.” He held onto JB’s pink and smiled. Everyone smiled back at the eldest member. 

“Well, I mean..how do we start?” Youngjae questioned. 

“There’s no manual for it doofus.” Jackson shoved him. JB smirked.

“You said it yourself Youngjae, we’ll just take it easy.” JB leaned in for a hug and without even thinking about it landed a kiss on Youngjae’s lips.

“Ah! It’s weird!” he pulled away, covering his mouth. Mark giggled.

“H-hey! Me too!” JB turned to his boyfriend. His smile was wide and his eyes glittered with light. His stutter was back too. JB tsked at him.

“Baby, I thought we said we’d have this conversation big?” He raised an eyebrow at Mark. 

“Hyung! I can’t help it! I j-just… I l-love m-my b-oyfriends.” He shrugged his shoulders up to his ears. He didn’t intend to go in! Really he didn’t! But Yugyeom called him Markie and JB was calling him baby and he felt so warm and so in love.

“W-who? Boyfriends?” Apparently JB had developed a stutter of his own. He knew Mark was using the term jokingly, just to see what it sounded like in front of JB. He thought having a boyfriend was cool and fun. Hyung was his boyfriend! He liked hyung! Why couldn’t he have more? Mark giggled. Jaebum added, 

“Baby you’re not allowed to have boyfriends. Only when you’re big.” Mark frowned. Of course, JB was only fooling, but he loved teasing his cutie. He winked at the little and Mark smiled back, hopeful. Yugyeom hissed and tilted his head to one side. 

“Ay hyung! Don’t be so harsh. Hey Markie,” Mark looked over at Yugyeom excitedly. “Wanna be my boyfriend?” He winked at Mark who fell over giggling, ears red as fire trucks. 

“Hyung! B-butterflies are in my t-tummy!!!” JB smirked, knowing he was giving in, but feeling like this was the way it should have been since the start. 

“Fine, Fine. Go give Yugyeom a kiss then.” 

“With...Like h-hyung and I do?” JB’s face drained. He hadn’t intend to get the little so riled up. 

“Wait baby hol-” He started, but Mark was already across the bed and sucking on Yugyeom’s face like he depended on it. 

“Oh wow, he’s just really… I mean… Can he breath?” Jinyoung asked not being able to look away from the little practically painting Yugyeom with his towel.

“Baby mind your tongue. I’m sure Yugyeom wants to kiss his baby not a doggy.” Mark giggled and shot up for air. Poor Yugyeom looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. 

“Sorry P-Papa Yugyeom!” Mark licked the spit from his lips. Yugyeom wiped his mouth, mumbling under his breath. Youngjae pretended to give the youngest mouth to mouth.

“Baby I think you killed him.” Mark whined. 

“P-papa Gummy! Please get up!” Yugyeom stirred. 

“I’m up baby, I’m up.” Mark smiled, happy he hadn’t actually killed his Papa. Jackson ruffled the little’s hair and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Well, date night?” BamBam winked at Mark, making him flutter. 

“Movie! Nd I’m h-hungry...” Mark patted his tummy. Jinyoung smiled at the pouty boy and gave him a kiss.

“I’ll heat up some dinner for you and we’ll all watch a movie in the living room how does that sound Markie?” The little looked at JB and smiled. He kissed his hyung and giggled. 

“Yes Daddy!” Mark shot out of bed and down the hall. The others slowly got up and left the room, settling on the couch for their movie. Jinyoung and JB were the last to leave. Before they crossed the threshold into the hall, Jinyoung put his hand on JB’s shoulder and turned him around to look him in the face. He leaned in to kiss him, tentatively. JB accepted it, finding the sensation new and rewarding. 

“Ew H-hyung is kissing Daddy!” Mark yelled from the hall, he darted back into the kitchen hoping someone else was going to save him. 

“Aish! Get back here Mark! Daddy’s gonna beat that butt of yours.” JB chuckled to himself hearing a soft thud of hand against clothes and then a giggle erupt from Mark.  _ We’ll be alright.  _ JB thought, shuffling into the hallway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. In Which Got7 Loves Mark's Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has skeletons in his closet; that doesn't mean the members will stop loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only in BamBam's part is Mark not in little space! Just fyi! Other than that it's cute and fluffy all around. Fair warning: mentions of self harm are within! Please leave comments and kudos! Enjoy~

**JAEBUM**

“Hyung c-come on!” Mark settled himself on JB’s lap. “Wake up time!” JB mumbled.

“I’m up baby. I’m up.” Mark was naked, except for a pull-up hugging his waist. JB laughed as he peaked at Mark hopping excitedly on his chest and stomach. He giggled and rubbed his eyes.

“Baby where are your clothes?” He settled his hands on Mark’s thighs. The little giggled.

“Wanted hyung to d-d-dress me!” JB chuckled, rubbing his thumb across the patch of soft scar tissue on Mark’s thigh. He closed his eyes and hummed. He had loved and adored these scars for years. Mark didn’t speak much about them; mostly didn’t want to deal with past trauma. JB, however, loved the soft scars. The little settled as JB rubbed his thumb intently over the skin. JB smiled and blinked his tired eyes open. 

“My baby’s scars are so pretty.” Mark blushed shyly and wiggled his bottom.

“Th-thank you! But I wa-want clothes now!” JB moved his hands away and stretched them above his head. 

“Okay honey, but you gotta let me up.” Mark whined and leaned down.

“K-kiss first!” He made fishy lips at JB, who smiled and gave his boy a kiss. 

**JACKSON**

Jackson was on bath duty tonight. Not that Mark really needed any help, he just liked having someone there so he wasn’t lonely. Jackson happily obliged the little and sat himself on the edge of the tub. 

“JackJack,” Mark held out a loofa to Jackson. “Scrub?” Jackson stared at him blankly.

“Hey~  I thought you were a big boy!” Jackson grabbed the loofa and scrubbed Mark’s chest and back. The little giggled. 

“I am! B-but I love JackJack’s scrubs.” Jackson shook his head and smiled.

“Lift your leg up baby.” Mark listening intently, lifting his leg from the tub and exposing the scars on his thighs. Jackson’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Oh, baby. What’s that from?” Mark perked up and looked to his leg. He pointed at the scars.

“Those are b-burns. From wha-when I was a trainer.” Mark furrowed his brow, thinking that wasn’t the right word.

“Trainee.” Jackson offered. Mark perked up.

“Yea that!” He smiled at Jackson. Jackson slowly went back to scrubbing, he was still curious however.

“You don’t do that anymore right baby?” 

“No! My h-hyung’s keep me happy and safe. I haven’t in a really~ long time!” He leaned against Jackson and got his shirt wet. The little twiddled his fingers in thought.

“Would JackJack or hyungs be mad if I did it again?” Mark blushed and looked at him apologetically. Jackson melted.

“No baby. We’ll always support and help you if you need it. You know we’ll always be there for you if you feel like that. So you never need to hurt again.” Mark smiled bright.

“Thank you JackJack!” The little bear hugged Jackson, tipped his balance, and sent him flying into the tub.

“Ah!” Mark giggled and tried to get up from underneath Jackson as the water sloshed around them. 

“Oops!” He giggled. 

**JINYOUNG**

Jinyoung was napping on the couch, cuddling with Mark. The little had insisted that he was a big boy who just  _ had  _ to wear his daddy’s boxers for nap time. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but let the little grabbed a pair of his boxers to sleep in. After he changed, Mark shuffled in his cozy socks over to the couch and hoped into Jinyoung’s lap, and then he saw some discoloured skin. A birthmark maybe?

It’s the first time Jinyoung’s ever seen them. The boxers Mark chose, when he was cuddling with Jinyoung, had risen up and exposed the scared purply pink skin. Jinyoung titled his head and found that he couldn’t stop staring at them. 

“Baby what’s that?” He  _ knew  _ what they were, but, he needed to hear it from Mark to know that it was true. 

“Oh th-those are s-scars from when I was younger...or older,” he giggled. “Get it? Coz I’m l-lil!” Jinyoung gave a sad smile.

“How’d they happen baby?” 

“I burned-ed myself. Was sai-sad but I haven’t done it in forever. I promise!” Jinyoung smiled and shook his head. 

“Daddy wouldn’t be mad at you even if you did it again honey. I’m so proud you haven’t done it in a long time though Markie.” Jinyoung kissed the little’s nose. Mark giggled and buried his face in Jinyoung’s neck. He felt safe and warm as Jinyoung rubbed his back and kissed him until he fell asleep. 

**YOUNGJAE**

Mark was excited to go to the park with Youngjae hyung, but he was having trouble picking his outfit. The little found his caregiver sitting on the couch in wait for him. Youngjae perked up when he saw Mark. 

“C-can hyung help me with m-my outfit?” Youngjae smiled at the little who help two shirts in his hands with another over his shoulder. Youngjae smiled and pinched Mark’s cheek. 

“Sure honey.” The little scurried back down the hall to their room. He was still in his pj’s and cozy socks. Youngjae shook his head and followed the little into their shared room. 

The little stood excitedly in front of his closet. 

“I dunno wh-what pants to wear…” The little trailed off when he found a shirt that he absolutely loved. He dropped the others and held it tight. Youngjae titled his heads.

“How about your short overalls baby? I know you like those. And it’ll look really cute with that black shirt you have!” Mark squealed and started talking off his clothes. Youngjae put away the little’s discarded clothes and found his overalls in one of his drawers. He turned to the little, and noticed some scars on his thighs.

“Here baby,” Youngjae sat on the bed and assisted the little in putting on his shirt. He pointed to his thigh. “You used to hurt yourself baby?” Mark was shocked Youngjae knew what the scars were from.

“How’d you know?!” Mark sat on the floor and made grabby hands for his overalls. He slipped one leg in, then the other.

“Hyung knows everything,” Youngjae winked. “I love you baby.” He brought the little close to him and squeezed him tight. 

“Hyung I l-love you too but c-can’t breathe!” Youngjae chuckled and let him go. He clasped the overalls over Mark’s shoulders and smiled proudly. 

“Ready for the park baby?” Mark smiled and bounced into the living room excitedly. Youngjae smirked hearing the apartment door open. 

“Don’t forget your shoes Markie! Wait for hyung!” Youngjae whizzed past the kitchen, down the stairs, and out the door toward the little who was barely listening. 

**BAMBAM**

It was their date night. And they were wasting it making out on Yugyeom’s bed while  _ he  _ was on  _ his  _ date with Jinyoung and Jackson. Well, Mark wouldn’t really call it a waste. BamBam’s lips were so soft, so blush, so warm. He smelled  _ so good.  _ He let the younger smooth his hands over his sides and down toward his sweatpants. BamBam smirked, kissing down Mark’s frame. 

“Bam..” Mark whimpered out when the boy bit into the flesh of his hip. BamBam moaned, tugging down Mark’s pants and boxer-briefs; something he’s done before, loads of times, but somehow he had neglected that small patch of raised skin. 

“Oh? Hyung what’s this?” Mark sniffled, surprised BamBam hadn’t noticed before and agitated he wasn’t being eaten out. 

“Oh uh, scars. From when I was a trainee.” BamBam furrowed his brow and touched them lightly, almost afraid that he couldn’t.

“You did this to yourself?” Mark let out a nervous laugh.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds bad, but yeah I did. I was nervous about being in a new place. I barely knew Korean, didn’t know if I was gonna make it as an idol, then I got in GOT7, started dating JB, I was in the middle of transitioning during all of it...It was tough.” He sighed out a long breath. BamBam smiled and placed a kiss on the scars. Mark blushed and shook his head, secretly loving the affection.

“Aish, don’t be so gay!” Mark said, trying to devalue what BamBam was doing. BamBam kissed Mark’s sharp hip bone, rubbing his thumb on the scars.

“Hyung. I love you. Now shut up and let me eat you out.” Mark laughed and placed his head on one of Yugyeom’s pillows. The older licked his lips.

“Fag.” He let out with a giggle. BamBam laughed with him and responded, already having buried his face against Mark.

“Fag.”

**YUGYEOM**

JB had let the boy’s watch Mark while he went shopping for the apartment with Jinyoung. The little had caught a cold, and so, reluctantly stayed home. Their trip wasn’t long however and soon they were back at the apartment. JB led the way, climbing the steps and carrying groceries. Jinyoung was close behind. 

“We’re home!” JB shuffled to the kitchen, heavy bags in tow. He looked into the dining room and saw Mark on the table, sans pants, Yugyeom and BamBam covering the scars on his thighs in band-aids. 

“Uhm? Guys?” Yugyeom’s cheeky smile faded, BamBam’s eyes grew wide, Mark’s mouth made an “O”. Just then Jinyoung showed up and giggled. He dropped the bags on the ground. 

“What are you all doing?” Mark smiled shyly. Yugyeom patted his thigh. 

“Markie wanted band-aids on his scars so I found some in the cabinet for him! Aren’t they cute?” The youngest laughed nervously at JB and Jinyoung. JB sighed and chuckled to himself. He walked over to where Mark was seated on their kitchen table.

“Baby they’re scars remember? We only bandage things up if they’re bleeding silly boy.” JB winked at him and turned to start putting away the groceries.

“I know, b-but Papa s-said we could~” The little whined. Yugyome hid his face. 

“Hey don’t try and get me in trouble!” Yugyeom ruffled Mark’s hair. He helped him off the table and gave him his pants back. The little steadied himself on Yugyeom’s shoulders while he put his pants on when they were situated around his waist, he asked for a kiss. Yugyeom pecked the boy’s lips.

“Now go help your hyungs with the groceries.” 

“Aish! Don’t think you’re off the hook Yugyeom, get in here too!” Jinyoung exclaimed. Mark giggled when Yugyeom let out a low groan. 

 


	6. In Which Yugyeom Gets A Nosebleed and Markie Overreacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “P-papa Yugyeomie’s gonna die!!!” Youngjae and JB shared a concerned look.
> 
> “Well, he certainly is if he’s the one who made you cry like this.” JB joked.
> 
> “N-not playing Hyung! He’s b-bleeding to DEATH!” Mark whaled and latched on to JB tightly. Sheepishly, Yugyeom revealed himself from the bathroom, toilet paper stuffed in his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters were super short and fluffy, but ideas like this kinda float around so I needed to stick them down! Leave your comments and kudos and I'd be happy to share more little space fics in the future. Currently working on a couple Mark ones and then I might switch to NCT for a bit! Love y'all!

For the most part it had been a quiet night. Mark had cuddled between BamBam and Yugyeom, his head resting on Yugyeom’s chest as they watched a random show. The other members lazed around the house, going in and out of the living room to check on Mark to make sure he was okay. JB and Youngjae had left the house earlier for a shopping trip, cursing little Mark and Yugyeom who could eat the entire apartment’s rations in just under one week. 

While sitting there, comfortably tucked in next to Mark, Yugyeom felt a tickle in his nose. Absentmindedly, he went to itch it, but quickly noticed the warm wetness that was there. He looked at his finger and noticed blood. His eyes went wide, but this wasn’t a new occurrence for him. He sighed and gently tapped Mark’s shoulder.

“Excuse me baby Papa has to get up.” Mark furrowed his brow. Papa wasn’t looking straight. His head was tilted up and slightly back. 

“Wh-where Papa going?” Mark asked cutely. 

“Just to the bathroom sweety stay with Bam and I’ll be right back.” He gave a small nervous smile, not turning around to let Mark see it. He disappeared into the hall bathroom. Mark was a little confused, but he didn’t think much of it. BamBam snickered. Mark didn’t understand why he was laughing. 

“What’s..wh-what happened to P-papa? He was w-walking funny.” BamBam rubbed Mark’s shoulder, coaxing him to lean toward him, but Mark was still very curious.

“Well Markie I think he got a nose bleed.” Mark’s eyes looked terrified. 

“No-nose bleed! B-blood? Is he.. BamBam he c-could be D-DEAD!” The little hopped up from the couch and stormed his way into the bathroom. Luckily, for Mark, he hadn’t locked it. A piece of toilet paper was stuck inside Yugyeom’s nose, his head still titled back. Mark took one look at the bloody tissue and started balling. 

“Papa G-gummy d-don’t die! Please! I’ll b-be good boy f-forever if you d-d-don’t die!” Mark feel on his butt and sobbed. Yugyome blushed furiously. BamBam clamoured down the hall and tried to comfort Mark.

“Baby it’s just a nosebleed.” The little couldn’t be comforted. Yugyeom took the toilet paper out and got a new piece, pleading with his nose to stop before Mark had a panic attack. Suddenly, the front door opened. Mark got up from the floor and whine all the way to JB’s arms. JB was taken by surprise. 

“P-papa Yugyeomie’s gonna die!!!” Youngjae and JB shared a concerned look.

“Well, he certainly is if he’s the one who made you cry like this.” JB joked.

“N-not playing Hyung! He’s b-bleeding to DEATH!” Mark whaled and latched on to JB tightly. Sheepishly, Yugyeom revealed himself from the bathroom, toilet paper stuffed in his nose.

“Hi hyung.” He waved to JB who began laughing hysterically. JB petted Mark’s head. The little looked at him hurt and confused. Didn’t he understand what was going on?

“H-hyung w-what?” JB climbed up the landing with Mark and Youngjae in tow. 

“Baby, Yugyeom has a nosebleed. He isn’t going to die. The air is just really dry in this apartment. He’ll be fine.” Mark sniffled. JB dropped the groceries in the kitchen and started tended to Yugyeom’s nose. He took out the soiled tissue and replaced it with a paper towel. 

“H-huh?” 

“I tried to tell you earlier Markie, but you were too hysterical.” BamBam piped up. 

“Eh this one’s pretty bad compared to how they usually are,” JB dabbed Yugyeom’s nose and made sure his head was tilted at the best angle. “But Papa’s gonna be just fine.” Mark had stopped crying at this point, more curious about how he could help his Papa.

“D-does it hurt P-papa?” Yugyeom laughed. JB and Youngjae started putting away the food, once they were assured the youngest wouldn’t bleed all over the place. Yugyeom kept his head tilted, but looked at Mark. 

“No baby. Just tickles my nose hairs a little.” Yugyeom pinched Mark’s cheek and was happy with the smile it elicited. 

“I can h-help Papa feel better?” Yugyeom smirked.

“Sure baby let’s play doctor.” Mark perked up. Yugyeom held out his hand and Mark took it, skipping down the hall to the bathroom. 


	7. In Which Mark Relapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark relapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially triggering material is within! Mentions of past self-harm and being caught in the ACT of self-harm! Just be cautious please! There will be a short recovery fic after this :D so THAT is something to look forward to! Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos!

Mark doesn’t really remember why or how. He just remembers the burn and then the sting. He remembers peeling the blisters and watching the fluid pool out of the burn. Next thing is Youngjae’s in the bathroom with him. Mark didn’t even have time to cover his own ass. He struggled with his pants and ended up on the floor. 

“Mark what are you-” Youngjae couldn’t finish his sentence. There were pale glistening lines on Mark’s thighs. A charred pocket knife nd a lighter lay beside the boy on the floor, flaunting their years of misuse. Youngjae couldn’t speak, couldn’t move.

“Youngjae-ah you c-can’t say anything o-okay? I’m fine. You can’t,” Panic was setting in. Mark’s breath was stuck in his throat. “No- d-don’t tell.. Jaebum h-hyung.” He dropped, overwhelmed with panic and fear. He started to hyperventilate. Youngjae sprung into action. He shut the door behind him and locked it, not wanting to create panic for anyone else who walked passed the bathroom. Mark continued to sputter, feeling his lungs struggle to fill with air.

“Markie? Hey breathe with me baby. Look at Youngjae hyung,” Youngjae grabbed either side of Mark’s face and linked their gazes. “Now Exhale. Then in for one, two, three…” Mark tried his best to listen and follow Youngjae’s pattern, but he struggles on his first few breaths. 

“That’s it baby. Let’s try that a couple more times.” Mark nodded solemnly, finally coming to grips with the situation. Once Youngjae had calmed him down he assessed what had happened.   
“Baby can you tell hyung how this happened?” Mark mulled the sentence over. How _did_ this happen exactly? He didn’t even know. He just felt that...itch. That pull. If he didn’t act on it, it would have bugged him. He tried to explain, but he was too little, he didn’t really understand. His words came out jumbled and in the middle of his train of thought.

“Nd I kn-knew m-my kit was there under the s-sink, b-but I didn’t te-ll anybody nd n-now it hurts and and a-and…” Mark broke down again, his breathe rapid. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Mark and let the boy sob into his chest. 

“Baby it’s okay now. I know it hurts, but you have to remember to breathe. Let hyung help you clean up.” Mark sniffled.

“M’s-sorry hyungie. Really sorry.” Mark whimpered and hugged Youngjae’s waist. Youngjae shook his head and looked at the lighter and knife sitting beside Mark. He winced thinking how he could let this happen? How Mark could feel so lowly and so awful he needed to do this to himself?

“Baby, really it’s okay, but we have to tell JB hyung.” Mark cried out loud. 

“N-no! We can’t he’ll b-b-be mad at me!” Mark was ready to let out another sob, but Youngjae shushed him gently. 

“Baby you know we have to. Hyungie will be right there with you. You don’t have to do it alone.” Mark sniffled, his breath in his throat. Youngjae petted his hair waiting for his response. Mark nodded. 

“Yeah? Okay, that’s my good boy.” He kissed Mark’s tear stained cheek and began to inspect his leg. He noticed the blisters that formed and how Mark had already popped one of them. Youngjae made a hissing sound.

“Aww baby look at these. Let’s get them cleaned up alright?” Mark whined. He never took care of his burns when he was big and little Mark was scared of getting hurt even more. These burns stung _ really  _ badly. He shook his head no.

“Nu-uh.” Youngjae tisked. 

“Baby I promise it won’t hurt. The peroxide will just be a little cold that’s all.” Youngjae shuffled through the bathroom’s cabinet and located some large band-aids, cotton balls, and peroxide. Mark whined and winced before Youngjae even touched him.

“Baby please don’t make this difficult. You know I would never hurt you on purpose.” Youngjae unscrewed the cap to the peroxide and splashed some out on the cotton ball. He brought it closer to Mark’s thigh. He whimpered and drew his knees up to his chest.

“Nu uh.” Youngjae sighed at his stubborn baby. 

“How about I give you a countdown okay? On three I’ll put the peroxide on and then if it hurt, you can squeeze hyung’s shoulder.” Mark sniffled and stretched his legs out so Youngjae could tend to the burns. Mark grabbed onto Youngjae’s shoulder, bearing himself for the pain.

“One, two,” before Youngjae finished counting his started tickling Mark’s side. He pressed the cotton against Marks’ thigh. The little let out a frustrated giggled.

“H-hey you lied!” Youngjae chuckled.

“It doesn’t hurt though does it?” Mark was surprised to noticed the cotton on his thigh. Youngjae dabbed at the wound. Mark looked at Youngjae and shook his head. 

“D-don’t hurt?” Youngjae kissed Mark’s cheek. Checking to make sure there was no more dead skin on Mark’s thigh.

“I said it wouldn’t silly boy,” Youngjae got up and retrieved the large band-aids from the sink. He made his way back to Mark on the bathroom floor. “I think just one will be enough to cover them don’t you think?” Mark made a noise of affirmation. He sniffled his nose and watched Youngjae carefully place the bandaid over his burns and pat his thigh.

“There. All done. Leave the band-aid on when you shower tonight, then hyung will put some neosporin on them after. You can sleep without anything covering them to let it dry out. And try not to pick at it.”

“B-but!” Mark protested.  
“No picking.” Youngjae affirmed. Mark crumbled in defeat. Youngjae lifted him up and helped him put his pants on. Youngjae picked up Mark’s lighter and knife, laying neglected on the floow.

“Hyung is confiscating these.”

“Th-they mine though!” Mark whined.

“Yea well little boys don’t play with lighters and sharp objects.” Mark huffed. “Just for now, but we all have to have a talk about this. Maybe arrange for you to talk with someone okay?” Mark whined and buried his face in Youngjae’s chest, too little for such intense scolding and conversation.

“Alright baby. I know. Let hyung make some tea and you can take a nap. After you wake up hyung will talk to JB hyung with you alright?” Mark whined in compliance. Youngjae petted his hair and sighed. He kissed the top of his head and cleaned up their mess in the bathroom. Mark whined for Youngjae’s hand and together they walked into their joined room. Youngjae tucked Mark in next to his stuffies on his bed. 

“Hyung m-make me tea now?” Mark asked. Youngjae petted his cheek and looked into his eyes. They were red and a little swollen from crying. Youngjae almost started crying just from looking at him. He smiled sadly and nodded. 

“Of course baby. I’ll be right back.” Youngjae shuffled to the kitchen and began making tea. He noticed Jinyoung who leaned against the sink. The older chuckled.

“What were you doing in the bathroom with Markie?” He winked. Youngjae knew he was just making a joke, but couldn’t find it in himself to laugh.  
“Look, don’t tell anyone right now, just keep it under wraps, but Mark relapsed,” Jinyoung’s face drained. “He dropped so quickly into little space Jinyoung I- god he hurt himself really bad hyung. I’m-” Tears welled in Youngjae’s eyes as Jinyoung brought him closer.   
“It’s okay. We’ll have a talk later. Is he alright now?” Youngjae leaned into Jinyoung’s hug. He nodded.

“I cleaned him up and took away what he used to…” he trailed off, but started again. “He’s laying down now. I told him I’d make tea.” Jinyoung nodded and kissed Youngjae’s forehead.

“Good. You handled it well Youngjae. Brew up some tea and I’ll go wait with him okay?” Youngjae obliged. Jinyoung eased his way down the hall, almost too afraid to make noise on their wooden floor. He gently wrapped on the door, afraid he’d see an image similar to what Youngjae walked in on when he opened it. 

“Baby boy?” Jinyoung peaked his head through the door. Anticipating the worst. 

“Hm? H-hi daddy.” Mark said meekly. Snuggling on his side and quickly wiping his tears so that Jinyoung wouldn’t see although he did. Jinyoung hated seeing Mark cry, but at least he wasn’t hurting himself.  

“Can daddy come and lay with you?” Mark sniffled and nodded. Jinyoung stepped into the room and walked over to his bed. He snuggled up next to Mark and pressed his chest against the little’s back. 

“Youngjae is making your tea baby okay?” Mark felt tears pricking his eyes. He nodded, trying to look interested, but Jinyoung could tell his mind was somewhere else.    
“Baby can you use your words for me?” Mark whimpered. 

“I’m-m sorry d-daddy.” Mark turned himself around and sobbed into Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung cradled him and held the little closer. Jinyoung forced himself to keep his composure. He kissed Mark’s forehead.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for baby. You’ll be okay. Daddy’s got you.” Jinyoung buried his nose in Mark’s hair and listened to him sob quietly. Soon, Youngjae walked in.   
“Markie baby. I made you tea and snacks. Can you sit up for your hyungs.” Mark sniffled and craned his neck to meet Youngjae’s smiling face. Jinyoung left the bed and sat on the floor where Youngjae settled the tea and snacks. Mark wiped his nose on his hoodie sleeve and settled next to Jinyoung.

“Th-thank you Youngjae h-h-hyung.” Youngjae kissed him.

“Anytime baby. Jaebum hyung should be home in a little bit with your other hyungs.” Mark nodded and leaned into Jinyoung, munching on a cookie. Jinyoung smiled.

“Ok-kay,” Mark replied sheepishly.  
“We’ll be okay baby.” Jinyoung looked at Mark. Something told the little that Jinyoung knew he had hurt himself. But he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t upset at Mark.

“Daddy not m-mad?” Jinyoung shook his head.

“No baby. Not one bit.” He smiled and kissed Mark. The little gave a weak smile in return. 

“I love you daddy.” Youngjae smiled at their interaction.

“Love you too honey.” Together they sat quietly munching and sipping, waiting for everyone to get home. Mark felt safe in his heart despite his actions. Jinyoung kept a hand rubbing Mark’s back. Every once in a while Youngjae snuck a kiss from Mark. Something told him that he was going to be okay. They all would be okay. He smiled and let Jinyoung feed him another cookie.


	8. In Which Mark is Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB was more than happy to tend to Mark’s healing burns. In fact, he looked forward to being intimate with Mark in a way that wasn’t sexually explicit, and now that he knew it didn’t hurt, Mark was happy to let JB look after his burns. When he was little, he couldn’t take care of them himself and when he was big, he didn’t really care to do it at all. So he liked the extra attention and alone time with his favorite older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last in the series as of this week! Sorry about the late update last week also! I'm gonna shift gears and work on some other works for different groups! I'll take a short break to get my juices flowing and in a couple weeks from now (or sooner, I'm not sure how long I'll be! maybe not long at all!) I'll post a new work! I'm excited to keep writing but this series has met a stand still and I'd love to work on something different for y'all. As always comments and kudos are welcome!

JB was more than happy to tend to Mark’s healing burns. In fact, he looked forward to being intimate with Mark in a way that wasn’t sexually explicit, and now that he knew it didn’t hurt, Mark was happy to let JB look after his burns. When he was little, he couldn’t take care of them himself and when he was big, he didn’t really care to do it at all. So he liked the extra attention and alone time with his favorite older brother. 

“Alright baby, it’s getting pretty late. Let’s take a look at your burns.” Mark smiled and hopped up from the couch where he was sitting with BamBam and Jackson. He followed JB down the hall into the bathroom. While JB fished around for their first aid kit, Mark stood in waiting. JB chuckled.

“Want hyung to take your pants off?” Mark giggled and nodded. JB shook his head and fiddled with Mark’s zipper and button. He noticed Mark was wearing boxers instead of his usual pull-up.

“Big boy undies today baby?” Mark hummed.

“JackJack dressed me! D-d-didn’t do the pull-up right. F-felt funny so I p-put on boxers!” JB smiled.

“No accidents either?”

  
“Nu uh!” JB beamed proudly and kissed Mark’s cheek. He began removing the bandage around Mark’s thigh.

“That’s my boy.” Once the bandage was off, JB could assess how quick the wounds were healing. He noticed that the scabs were still there, making the process go a lot quicker.

“Wow baby! These look really good. You haven’t been picking I see?” Mark shook his head. He sat down on the edge of the tub and positioned his leg in front of JB. 

“Nu uh! If I f-feel like picking, Papa let’s m-me scratch his t-tummy!” The little giggled and JB couldn’t help, but giggle too.

“That’s nice of Papa Yugyeom. And how do you like your new doctor?” Mark looked confused for a moment before JB clarified.

“The one you talked to today baby.”

“Oh! Yea! I like them, the-they help me and b-but it’s hard sometimes to talk about big boy stuff,” Mark scratches his head cutely while JB dabbed the healing burns with peroxide and blew on the wet skin. “But I try!” JB chuckled.

“That’s all I ask baby. You know you’re doing really well, how about we all go get some ice cream before it gets too late?” JB dabbed neosporin on Mark’s burns. He wiggled excitedly. 

“Ice c-cream!? Yes please h-h-hyung!” JB flustered at Mark’s cuteness.

“Okay baby just hold on. Let hyung get this covered up and we’ll all go out.” Mark bounced in his seat and waited for JB to finish wrapping gauze around his leg. He patted the little’s thigh. 

“All set. Now let’s see about that ice cream.” Mark stood up, forgetting his pants, and half tripped half galloped down the hall into the living room.

“Markie! Your pants!” JB shook his head and chased after him. 


End file.
